Hidden Jealousy
by Lily04
Summary: Features the L.A. Six. Harbored jealousy tests friendships as well as a marriage. What will happen when disguised feelings are revealed? COMPLETED
1. Shocking News

*I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions nor James E. Reilly the head writer of the show. I am simply borrowing the characters. J 

C H A P T E R                                                                                                  O N E 

                                                                   ~*~

A knock at the door caught Theresa's attention. "Who could that be?" she asked aloud with her brow furrowed in curiosity. When she opened the door she was met with a visage of roses. "Excuse me, miss" a male voice said behind the bouquet, "But I have a delivery for a Ms. Whitney Russell." 

"Oh how nice!" Theresa smiled. "Well, Whitney isn't here right now, but I'll take them for her." She reached for the flowers.

"All right. Please sign here." The delivery man produced a small clipboard. Theresa signed, smiled, and thanked the man before closing the door. She walked into the living room and set the bouquet down on the coffee table. _That was sweet of __Chad__ to send her roses Theresa thought to herself as she took a whiff of the sweet scent. The hidden card peeped from beneath the petals. __Hmm Theresa wondered. __What romantic things did __Chad__ say to his beloved fiancé? Out of curiosity, Theresa decided to take a peek at the card._

_To my dearest Whitney, _it read. _I had a wonderful time with you last night. Your beauty, talent, and grace never cease to amaze me. _"Ohh, how sweet." Theresa gushed. 

_You are such a wonderful woman and I am very glad to know you. Love, Fox._

"Fox?" Theresa said in disbelief. "It can't be." Theresa's heart sank. She dropped the card. "Not Fox." Still in shock Theresa came to a realization. "Fox is in love with Whitney. The woman he was in love with was Whitney." Theresa tried desperately to think straight. "It just can't be." Theresa repeated aloud. 

"What can't be?" Whitney asked as she strolled into the room. "Roses!" she cried. "Theresa, who sent the roses? They're so beautiful! Do you have some secret admirer or is there some special man you're not telling me about?" Whitney teased. Theresa remained silent.

"Hello? Theresa?" Whitney waved her hand in front of Theresa's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"They're for you." Theresa mumbled.

"What?" Whitney asked.

"They're for you. The roses, I mean." Theresa said.

"Oh!" Whitney smiled. "Chad shouldn't have. He can be so-"

"They aren't from Chad," Theresa interrupted.

"What?" Whitney asked in confusion.

"They're from Fox." Theresa clarified. 

"Fox?" Whitney said in surprise. "Why would Fox-"

"Send you flowers?" Theresa finished. "Well, apparently he had a nice time last night."

"Theresa- I'm still confused." Whitney said.

"I am too Whit." 

"All Fox and I did was go down to that new club he bought. He asked me to sing, I did. After that we talked. That's it."

"Whit, do you love Chad?" Theresa asked suddenly.

"Of course I love him. I'm his fiancé. I moved out here to L.A. for him. I guess Fox was just trying to be nice by sending me the flowers."

_Yeah right. _Theresa though. _He's doing more than that Whitney. He's trying to win your heart. _"Read the card." Theresa said picking it up and handing it to her.

Whitney read the card and was touched yet startled by his words. "Wow." She said when she was through.

"Whit. I think he's in love with you." Theresa said confused by her reaction to Fox's gesture. Theresa didn't know exactly how she felt about Fox being in love with her best friend. Deep down in Theresa's heart she knew how she felt. She was jealous, but she was not ready to acknowledge that feeling yet.

"No- I don't think so." Whitney said.

"No Whit-I'm afraid it's true." Theresa said. Suddenly, she ran out of the room. 

"Theresa- where are you going?" Whitney called after her. 

"Out" Theresa called back still confused about how she felt about the whole ordeal. Theresa saw Fox walking towards the house. She brushed past Fox. 

"Whoa Theres-" Fox didn't even get to finish. Theresa had left before he could say anything to her. Shaking his head Fox walked into the house and was greeted by a distraught Whitney. 

"Whit- What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Why do you look so upset? And why was Theresa running? Did you two have a fight?"

"Fox. We need to talk." Whitney said plainly. 

                                                                         ~*~

Please read and review. Comments are greatly appreciated. J


	2. Confused emotions

*I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions nor James E. Reilly the head writer of the show. I am simply borrowing the characters. J

C H A P T E R                                                                                                 T W O

                                                                        ~*~

Theresa was fighting a war with her emotions. She ran through the streets of L.A. not caring which direction she was going. Theresa stopped to catch her breath. She looked around. Spotting a coffee shop, Theresa decided to go in to calm herself. She walked in and headed towards the bathroom. Theresa looked at her reflection in the mirror_. _She thought to herself while she cleaned up quickly. After she was finished she headed towards the counter to order a cappuccino.

Once she received her order, Theresa sat down in a secluded corner of the coffee shop and began to think of the events that led up to that day. 

                                                                         ~*~ 

_(Flashback)_

_"Who is she?" Theresa teased Fox trying to find out who he had fallen in love with. _

_"I'm not saying." Fox replied. _

_"C'mon Fox. You're going to have to reveal her identity sooner or later._

_"Yeah- well, you're not getting anything out of me." _

_"Aw- you're no fun."_

                                                                         ~*~

_If only I had known that Fox was in love with Whitney sooner _Theresa thought to herself._ I wouldn't be responsible for helping to break them up. She thought guiltily. _

                                                                         ~*~

_(Flashback)_

_"Theresa- I need your help." Fox said desperately._

_"With what?"__ Theresa asked curiously. _

_"I need your advice on how to win the heart of the woman I love."_

_"Oh Fox- you don't need my help. You're already handsome and charming. I'm sure you could win her heart  yourself."_

_"But Theresa- I'm desperate now. She's leaving town." _

_"Leaving town? Why?"_

_"Her family kind of disowned her." Fox said sadly._

_"Why? That's so sad!" _

_"Are you going to help me or not?" he asked without answering her question. _

_"Okay." Theresa agreed._

                                                                         ~*~

_I should've known it was Whitney. _Theresa thought to herself taking a sip of her cappuccino.  _Especially when he said she was moving to L.A because her family disowned her. It wasn't just a coincidence that Whitney and __Chad__ were moving there too! I was just too preoccupied with the news that __Chad__ and Whit were engaged. She thought sullenly. _I was so excited by my best friend's news that I was blind to who Fox was in love with.__

Theresa's cell phone rang interrupting her thoughts. "Hello?" She answered. 

"Theresa-It's Ethan."

"Oh hey. Is everything with little Ethan all right?"

"Yes, fine. He's having a lot of fun here looking at all the animals." Theresa smiled. Ethan and Gwen had joined Fox and Theresa on the trip to L.A. because of a specialist that could treat Gwen during her pregnancy. Gwen wasn't thrilled that Theresa would also be in L.A. Neither was she thrilled when she discovered they would be living in the same house.  However, she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure she wouldn't lose her child. So, Gwen reluctantly agreed to move to L.A.

That day, Ethan offered to take little Ethan out to the zoo. Ethan wanted to spend time with his godson. "I'm glad, he's having fun. Give him a kiss for me." Theresa said.

"I will. It's too bad you didn't come along though." Ethan replied.   
  


Theresa did not go along because of Gwen. She knew that Gwen still thought that Theresa was going after her husband. In truth, those had been Theresa's intentions before she realized that she didn't want Ethan anymore. She wanted someone else. Who that person was hadn't been recognized by Theresa just yet. 

"Well, I just thought I'd have some time to myself." Theresa said. "Anyhow, you go enjoy yourself, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Theresa." 

_Nice interruption. _Theresa thought. _Took my mind off of Fox and Whitney for a couple of minutes.__ Theresa took another gulp of her coffee. _

                                                                        ~*~__

_(Flashback)_

_"I sold the Blue Note." Fox said gleefully._

_"Why?" Theresa asked. _

_"Because I'm going to __L.A._"____

_"__L.A.__? You're going after the woman you love?"_

_"You got it! You see- Father and Grandfather wanted me to sell the Blue Note and leave town. And- the woman I love is going to be in __L.A._, so it's perfect."__

_"Wow, Fox. What can I say? Good luck." Theresa gave Fox a hug._

_"Thanks Theresa. Thanks for all your advice."_

_"You're welcome. I'm gonna miss you, Fox."_

_"Well not necessarily." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You can come with me."_

_"Fox- I don't understand. Come with you? What will I do in __L.A._?"__

_"You'd relax. Spend some time with Whitney. Take some time away from Harmony. You could bring little Ethan with you. It'd be a nice change. "_

_"I need to stay here Fox."_

_"C'mon, Theresa.__ It'll be fun. Just for a little while." _

_"What about Ethan?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Fox- you know I still love him. I need to get him back."_

~*~__

_I almost got him back. _Theresa thought to herself. _But then I realized I didn't want him anymore. _Shortly after Fox had asked Theresa to join him in L.A. they both found out about Ethan and Gwen moving to L.A. because of a specialist to treat Gwen's condition. After some more convincing by Fox, Theresa had agreed to come out to L.A.. It also gave her an opportunity to be with her best friend to help plan her wedding. Pilar had encouraged her daughter to go to L.A. She hoped that Theresa would realize that she couldn't have Ethan anymore. Now here was Theresa sitting there still thinking about Fox. _We got really close since we were living  together most of the time. She thought. _The more I was around him, the more I realized how much I liked him. Yet, I still helped him to try to get the woman he loves. _"I can't believe I did that." She mumbled. _I told him to go after her, to show he cared in the little ways. _"Like sending roses." Theresa whispered. "It'll be my fault if Whit and Chad break up. I can't let that happen. I just can't."_

                                                                        ~*~

Please read and review. Comments are greatly appreciated J 


	3. Confrontation

*I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions or James E. Reilly the head writer of the show. I am simply borrowing the characters. J

C H A P T E R                                                                                                                                                 T H R E E 

                                                                                    ~*~

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" Fox asked- the curiosity evident in his eyes. 

"Us." Whitney said.

"Oh." Fox replied intrigued. _Now there's an us, he thought to himself. __Us is good. Now we're getting somewhere. "Okay, what about us?" _

"Look, Theresa ran out because of this." Whitney gestured towards the flowers.

"Oh, the flowers I sent you. Why would she run out just because of flowers?"

"I think it's because she took it the wrong way, but she seemed more upset over the card."

Fox moved closer to Whitney. He took in a whiff of the lavender perfume she was wearing. "The card only said everything that I truly feel."

"What you felt, Fox? How exactly do you feel? Honestly, I don't understand your feelings." Whitney turned away.

"Whitney." Fox said softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Whitney winced at his touch. "Don't Fox." She said. 

"Fine. I can take a hint." Fox said giving some distance between him and Whitney. "But you know what I think? I think you're hiding something from me."

"What are you talking about?" Whitney asked.

"Don't try to act as if you don't know. C'mon Whitney. Tell me. Whatever it is, just tell me." Fox's brown eyes gazed into hers. He implored Whitney to reveal what she was concealing under her feigned mask of ignorance.

Whitney gave in. "Fine. Theresa thinks you're in love with me."

                                                                                    ~*~

*Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. J 


	4. An Anxious Wife

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters. J

C H A P T E R                                                                                                                                                 F O U R

                                                                                    ~*~

"Who's a good boy?" Ethan asked his godson. Little Ethan gave a grin in response. Ethan smiled ba;ck.

"I can't wait till our little baby is born." Gwen said while rubbing her swollen belly. 

Ethan looked up. "Any day now." He said. "And I can't wait." Ethan got up to plant a kiss on his wife. 

"I can't wait either, Ethan. You know, I knid of wish we'd let the doctor tell us if it's a boy or girl. The suspense is killing me!" 

"Yeah, well, you and I both agreed ahead of time not to discover the gender of our child until the birth." 

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me." Gwen rolled her eyes.

Ethan laughed. "I love you, sweetheart." Ethan told her.

"I love you too." Gwen replied. _I just hope you still don't love Theresa. She thought to herself. "Oh!" Gwen cried out in paid. She doubled over while clutching her stomach._

"Gwen!" Ethan cried. "What is it? Is it the baby? Are you ready to go to the hospital?" 

"Just a kick." Gwen said after catching her breath. "A _strong kick. It just took me by surprise."_

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked concerned. Maybe you should sit down. You've been up all day since we've been here at the zoo. You probably should've stayed home and rested."

"Ethan, honey, I'm fine." Gwen reassured him. "I'll be fine. Please, don't worry. Besides, I'm having fun here and I can't wait till we take our own child to visit the zoo." 

"Yeah." Ethan smiled. He turned away from her to play with Little Ethan.

Gwen looked away off in the distance. _I'll be fine once this baby is born. Hopefully by then you can fully devote yourself to me and our child, and not on thoughts of Theresa._

                                                                                    ~*~ 

*Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. J


	5. Working Late

*I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R                                                                                                                                                 F I V E

                                                                                    ~*~

"That sounded great Syd." Chad said after she had completed another recording.

"Thanks." Syd replied. "I couldn't have made it this far without your great producing."

Chad laughed. "Nah-it was all you. You're really going to go far. You've got the voice, the looks, and the attitude. I merely produced your songs. You're the one who got you where you are today."

"No." Syd insisted. "I only made it because of your help. Without you as my producer, I wouldn't have made it to the top of the charts!"

"Well I still say it was all you." Chad said.

"You stubborn bastard." Syd said teasingly. "What ma I going to do with you?" She punched him playfully on the arm.

"Ouch!" Chad made a face of mocking hurt. "Look, Syd. Before you beat me up any further, I think we should call it a day."

"What? But I want to work on the new song I wrote." Syd wanted to keep spending as much time with Chad Harris.

"We'll just end up working late like always." Chad said.

"Please, Chad! Pretty please?" Syd batted her eyelashes. She gave him the most pitiful look she could muster.

"All right." Chad said reluctantly. He sighed. _I hate to do this to Whitney. Another long night without me. _Chad frowned. "I gotta make a call. I'll be back." Chad left the room hurriedly. 

"Great." Syd said smiling. "Thanks Chad." She called after him. _Hmm._ _Hopefully I can take that mind of yours off of Whitney and onto me._

_                                                                        ~*~_

*Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all those of you who have commented on my fic. J Some of you have some hopes of how the story will turn out…Well…stay tuned to see if they come true! ;) 


	6. In a Rush

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters. J

C H A P T E R                                                                                                                                                 S I X

                                                                                    ~*~

Theresa finished her cappuccino. She was utterly determined not to let Fox ruin Whitney and Chad's relationship. Theresa decided to return to the apartment. She wanted to speak to Fox as soon as possible. Theresa sincerely hoped that her best friend would not return Fox's love. "But what if she does?" Theresa whispered. _What will I do then?_

Theresa shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrible scenarios plaguing her mind. She walked quickly- almost breaking into a run. Once she got into the courtyard of the apartments, Theresa stopped to catch her breath. She sat down to collect her thoughts. She tried rehearsing the conversation she would have with Fox.

"Hey there, beautiful" a deep male voice said behind Theresa.

Not recognizing the voice, Theresa quickly turned around. "Do I know you?" she asked the handsome stranger.

"Not yet." The man replied flashing his perfect grin. "Is it hot in here, or is it just you."

Theresa almost laughed. _What a cheap line_, she thought to herself. "Hello? Anybody there?" The stranger asked waving his hand in front of her.

"Sorry about that." Theresa apologized.

"No problemo. You are one_ fine looking lady," The stranger continued. He eyed Theresa up and down and lingered on places that made Theresa feel uncomfortable. She hugged her arms close to her. "What do you say me and you take a little rendezvous upstairs?" the man suggested._

_Ugh. _Theresa thought to herself. _He's got the looks, but absolutely no charm. Not like Fox. Fox definitely has both. _Theresa froze. _Why did I just think that? _

"Hey, you all right?" the man asked.

"I have to go." Theresa said. She ran up the stairs, leaving a baffled man behind. "Was it something I said?" he asked aloud, scratching his head.

                                                                                    ~*~

*Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. J


	7. Acting Uncharacteristically

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R     S E V E N

                                                            ~*~

"Theresa thinks what?" Fox asked.

"She thinks you're in love with me." Whitney repeated. She twisted her hands nervously. 

"Well." Fox said. _It was only a matter of time before Theresa figured it out._

"That's all you can say?" Whitney asked exasperated. "Is it even true?  Are you in love with me? Tell me the truth Fox. Who are you in love with?"

_This is my chance. _Fox thought excitedly. _I can finally tell Whitney how I truly feel. Here it goes._ Fox took in a deep breath. His heartbeat was quick. Fox wondered if Whitney could hear the pounding of his heart. "Whitney" he began. "The woman I'm in love with is~"

"Theresa." Whitney interrupted.

"What? Theresa?" Fox asked in confusion.

"Theresa." Whitney repeated. "She's behind you." Whitney pointed to clarify.

Fox turned around. "Oh." He replied. _Damn, I was so close to telling Whitney how I felt. Perfect timing, Theresa, Fox thought sarcastically. _

"Hi guys." Theresa said softly. 

"Theresa, are you okay?" Whitney asked. " I was worried when you just ran out of the room."

"Sorry about that. I acted a little rash. I honestly don't know what got into me. It's just that the _card_~" Theresa's voice trailed off.

 "What about it?" Fox asked crossing his arms.

"I guess it just freaked me out a little." Theresa admitted.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"The words- they just didn't seem to be~" Theresa searched for the right word. Then it came to her. "Appropriate." She finished.

"I'm not following you." Fox replied.

Theresa paused. "You're a good friend to Whitney right?" Fox nodded.

"Well, it seemed odd that you would send her a card that said things that sounded~"

"Sounded like what?"

"It sounded as if you were implying that you had feelings for her." Theresa said slowly.

"Wait." Fox said. "How do you know what the card said. Did Whitney tell you?"

"No." Theresa replied. "I was curious. I thought the flowers were from Chad."

"So you just took the liberty of taking something that was intended for someone else."

"It's not like that." Theresa protested.

"Whatever, Theresa, I don't want to hear it.  You should've just minded your own damn business." Fox said coldly.

"Excuse me?" Theresa said taken aback at the iciness of Fox's voice. It sent a shiver up her spine. Theresa noted the tension between as it mounted. Theresa didn't like it one bit.

"I don't like your tone." Theresa said evenly. "I'd appreciate it if you'd lose the attitude."

"I could care less about what you think." Fox snapped. The words wounded Theresa. However, she tried to stand her ground. She wouldn't allow Fox to get away with this.

Meanwhile, Whitney watched Fox and Theresa go back and forth. It wasn't like them at all to argue like this. _What's gotten into them? She wondered. __They used to be so close. Whitney wanted to interfere, but hesitated. Instead, she figured they needed to work things out. Whitney left the room quietly and unnoticed._

"What's wrong with you Fox?" Theresa asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Fox said. "I'm just peachy." He said sarcastically. 

"Lose the sarcasm." Theresa said getting irritated. She took a deep calming breath. _We've never talked like this to one another before. _Theresa thought. _What happened to us? We were so close. "We need to just calm down." Theresa told Fox. "We might say things we'll regret later on."_

"You're right." Fox sighed. He sat down and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. 

"Fox." Theresa said. "You already know I've figured it out. Am I right? Is Whitney the woman you love?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd probably figure it out sooner or later." 

"But why Whitney, Fox? She's with Chad. She's going to be married to him soon~"

"Just hold on right there." Fox interrupted. He stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Theresa. "You're sounding like a hypocrite." 

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a hypocrite. Allow me to point out that you are after Ethan Winthrop, a man who is not only married, but who is also going to be a _father_ any day now."  __

"Was." Theresa said quietly.

"Was what?"

"I was going after Ethan for awhile, but that's changed." 

"Changed how?" 

"I gave up my pursuit for good." It was Theresa's turn to sit down. The conversation was exhausting her. 

"You're kidding me." Fox scoffed. "I don't believe it. You told me that you were over Ethan before. Remember? Does the fire at Sheridan's cottage ring a bell?"

Theresa hated to say it. "Yes." 

"You lied to me, Theresa." Fox was surprised at the pang of hurt in his heart after he made the statement. He quickly shook it off.

Theresa said nothing. 

"You see. You know it's true." Fox said softly.

"I am truly over Ethan now." Theresa repeated, meaning every word she said. 

_I wish I could believe that, Theresa, _Fox thought to himself. He sighed. "Fine then, let's say that hypothetically you are over Ethan. Well, I'm not going to give up my pursuit like you supposedly have."

"I can't believe you Fox." Theresa said hurt and shocked. She couldn't believe Fox acted this way. "I won't let you break up Chad and Whitney." She told him determined.

"I don't need your permission." Fox said rubbing the back of his neck. He felt tension building up. 

"I'll fight to save their relationship. I'll do anything and everything I need to."

"Well you'll have one hell of a battle." Fox smirked. _That's one of the things I've admired about you Theresa. You're a fighter._

"You can wipe the look of your face." Theresa replied, crossing her arms.

"If you're going to 'fight' to save Chad and Whitney's 'fated' romance then you'll just end up doing something else as a result. You probably don't even realize it now."

"What's that?" Theresa asked warily. 

"You'll be eradicating our friendship in the process. Fox said quietly.

Theresa was hurt. She didn't want to destroy the friendship she shared with Fox. He had been one of her closest friends. He had comforted her, made her laugh, and kept her secrets. On many occasions she poured out her heart and soul to this man. Now, she was afraid she'd lose him. However, she couldn't let him destroy Whitney and Chad's relationship. Theresa tried to read Fox's eyes, but it only confused her more. She hoped that he didn't want their friendship to end like this.

Fox truly didn't want to lose Theresa as a friend either. The circumstances, however; made it difficult. Fox met Theresa's eyes and stared. They stood like that for what seemed like hours. They said nothing, but their minds were racing with thoughts. 

_What now? _The both thought simultaneously.

~*~

* Please review. Your comments are greatly appreciated. =D Also, I apologize if the chapters before this one have seemed a little short. (Okay, I know. They're _really _short =/ I just really didn't have much time to write as much as I wanted.) Anyhow, this won't be the case from now on. I hope you all enjoy the longer chapters =D Stayed tuned and Happy Reading! Feel free to send comments to my e-mail: Pinayprincess516@cs.com


	8. Disappointed

*I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R   E I G H T 

"Wow." Whitney said aloud. "That was intense." She couldn't believe that Theresa and Fox would ever snap at each other like they had earlier. Whitney listened carefully. The only sound she heard was the ticking of her clock above the mirror. _Maybe they worked things out_, Whitney hoped silently.  

_Ring Ring_. The sound of Whitney's cell chapped her attentions onto the hopes of the call being from her fiancé. Whitney took one look at her caller ID. _It's my honey._ Whitney thought smiling to herself. "Hey, baby!" She answered cheerfully. "When are you coming home?"

"Hey, Whitney." Chad sounded troubled. Whitney felt like a pit had dropped into her stomach. 

"What is it, Chad? What's wrong?" Whitney asked knowing that what he would tell her was something she would not like to hear. 

"I'm sorry, Whit, but I called because I'm afraid I'm going to end up working late here at the studio."

Whitney sighed. "Again?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is unfortunately, yes."

"I presume you'll be with Syd?" Whitney said gritting her teeth.

Chad noticed the edginess of Whitney's voice. He exhaled slowly. "Uh-yeah. She wants to work on a new song." He explained.

"Right." Whitney said. _A new song my ass._ She thought spitefully.

"I'm really sorry." Chad repeated.

"Yeah. I know you are baby. I just wish you were around more often. To tell you the truth, I feel like I spend more time with Fox than I do with you. Most of your time is spent with Syd." 

"Don't be like that, Whitney." Chad pleaded.

"I can't help it, Chad." 

"Well, I can't help it when duty calls."

_Yeah well "duty" calls every night. _Whitney thought angrily.

"Whit, you still there?" Chad asked.

"I'm here. Chad, I know your job is important to you, and I've told you time and time again that I support you one-hundred percent."

"But." Chad offered. 

"But," Whitney began, "I'm afraid your job is putting a strain on our relationship."

"I can't tell you how many times I've wished we could spend more time with each other. Unfortunately, baby, the music biz is very demanding."

"I know." Whitney said disappointed.

"Whitney, I believe that our love is strong enough to overcome that small issue."

"It's not that small, Chad. Ever since we got to L.A. we've never gotten the chance to really be alone."

"Whitney, instead of complaining about how less time we've got to spend with each other, let's make the most of them."

"Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't be concentrating on the negative aspects of our relationship."

"I'll make this up to you Whitney. I promise." Chad said.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Whitney asked.

"Stick a needle through my eye." Chad finished. "I love you Whitney." 

"I love you too Chad. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Whitney said softly.

Once Whitney hung up she looked at her reflection in the mirror. A frown was plastered across her face. _I really hate that __Chad__ is always working late. What's more unnerving Is that he is  always alone with Syd. Whitney hit her pillow. She punched it again and found that it made her feel better. __ I know, Whitney thought. _I'll just drop by the studio. Maybe I'll bring ___Chad__ a little something to eat. Whitney hurried to change her clothes. _Besides, I'll be in the music biz too. I might as well learn all that I can. _ _

  

~*~

* Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. =D 


	9. At Work

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R   N I N E 

"You ready now?" Syd asked Chad as he reentered the room.

"Uh-yeah." Chad said reluctantly.

"What is it?" Syd asked sensing something was bothering Chad. 

"I hate having to be apart from Whitney again."

At the sound of Whitney's name, Syd tensed. "Oh is that all?" She asked, her tone holding one of indifference.

"Whitney's afraid my job is putting a strain on our relationship." Chad elaborated.

"Oh is she?" Syd asked with feigned interest.

"Yeah." Chad replied simply.

"Well maybe she's~" Syd began. She quickly changed her mind and said, "Forget it."

"What?" Chad asked curiously. "Maybe she's what?" 

"Never mind." Syd dismissed his statement with a wave of her had. 

"Tell me Syd. C'mon, don't do that to me."

"Nah~" Syd said hoping to tease him a little more.

Chad didn't take the bait. "Fine, don't tell me. Let's get back to work. The sooner we're done here, the sooner I can go home to Whitney."

"Fine." Syd said. "I'll tell you."

"Syd, quit playing. We need to get to work." Chad said situating himself at his seat.

"But don't you want to know?" Syd asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Fine." Chad said beginning to be irritated. "What is it?"

"I just think that Whitney's- jealous." 

"Jealous?" Chad repeated. "Nah, she~" 

"Oh _please_ Chad!" Syd interrupted. "Whitney is not perfect. Besides she has a perfectly good reason to be jealous."

"Of whom?" Chad wondered. 

"Me." Syd replied with a toss of her head.

"You?" Chad scoffed. "Why would she be jealous of _you_?" 

Syd was disappointed and hurt at Chad's comment. She cleared her throat. "Whitney's jealous of me," Syd began, "Because I'm spending most of the time with you." Syd walked over to Chad.

"Whatever Syd." Chad said dismissing her statement. "Let's get to work."

"You're the boss." Syd said, sashaying into the booth.

_That girl's got issues_. Chad thought shaking his head. 

~*~

* Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. =D 


	10. A New Acquaintance

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters. 

C H A P T E R    T E N

"What now?" Theresa asked softly, conveying her thoughts. Fox was surprised that Theresa spoke his own thought aloud. "I don't know." Fox replied shrugging. Theresa sat down while Fox paced around the room. 

"Look," Fox said filling the awkward silence between them. "I'm going for a walk. I need some air." Fox left quickly.

Theresa jumped up. "Wait, Fox!" She called after him. Fox pretended not to hear her. He bounded down the steps. "Fox, wait!" Theresa called again. She tried to catch up, but she was no match for Fox's long strides. By the time she reached the courtyard, Fox was long gone. "Damn!" Theresa sputtered throwing her arms up in frustration. 

"Hey, you all right?" A familiar voice asked Theresa. _Where have I heard that voice before? Theresa asked herself. She turned around and faced the stranger who had hit on her earlier. "You again." She said surprised._

"Yeah, me." The man replied giving an apologetic smile. "Look, I'm sorry about before. You know, the cheap line. I just found you to be so breathtakingly beautiful. I couldn't muster up anything clever enough to sweep you off your feet. Forgive me?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

_Well, maybe he has some charm after all. _Theresa thought. "Do you have a name?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm Dylan. Dylan Banning."

"I'm Theresa, and I forgive you Dylan Banning." Theresa offered her hand. Instead of shaking it, Dylan planted a small kiss on it. 

"Theresa, it's very nice to meet you too. Hey, wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to be the Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald former step-mother of the notorious Fox Crane now would you?" 

"You know Fox?" Theresa asked surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dylan said smirking. His eyes were a deep brown with flecks of honey. Theresa found them to be enticing and wondered what secrets he hid behind them.

"How do you know about me?" Theresa asked curiously. 

"Tabloids and Fox told me about you too."

"Good things I hope." Theresa said.

"You could say that." Dylan replied.

"How do you know Fox?" Theresa asked.

"Old partner in crime." 

"I see." Theresa said knowingly. "You live here too?" 

"For the time being."  Dylan said. "Would you like to sit?" Dylan gestured towards a bench. 

"I'd love to. If you're a friend of Fox, why didn't he introduce me to you?"

"He was probably trying to keep you all to himself." Dylan joked. 

"Seriously, Dylan." Theresa said punching him playfully on the arm.

"I don't know. You'd have to ask him. So, just a minute ago, why did a foul word come out of that pretty little mouth of yours?"

"Oh that." Theresa said rolling her eyes. "I was trying to catch Fox before he left."

"Oh I see. Something important?"

"You could say that." Theresa replied. 

"So, do you know who his mystery woman is?" Dylan asked.

Theresa tensed. "Um- no." She lied. "Do you know?"

"If I did, would I be asking you? Anyhow, for awhile I thought that it might be you."

"Me?" Theresa blushed. "Why me?"

"I dunno, but then I changed my mind."

"I see."  Theresa said looking down.

"Disappointed?" Dylan said giving a sidelong glance at Theresa.

"Now, why would I be disappointed?" 

"I think you like Fox." 

"Of course I like him." Theresa said. "He's a friend."

"Mm-hm." Dylan winked. "Maybe if that mystery gal weren't in the way, you could have him."

"I don't want him like that." Theresa said.

"Sure you don't." Dylan said. 

"I don't have to take this. I'm going to leave." Theresa got up, but Dylan stopped her. "Wait, Theresa. I'm sorry. I promise to be good. I just like to tease. Please stay. I get awful lonely." Dylan smiled.

"Fine." Theresa said. "I've got nothing better to do anyway."  

~*~

* Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated. =D [And yes, the mystery man as you've read above is Dylan.] How many of you managed to guess that? ;) Well, anyhow, stay tuned to see what role Dylan will play in Theresa's life.  

Click here to e-mail me about my fan fic  [or to talk about the show]


	11. A Suggestion

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters. 

C H A P T E R    E L E V E N                                                                                             

A Suggestion

"Why don't we head back to the apartment?" Ethan suggested after his godson fell asleep in his arms. 

"Sure. It looks as if we've tuckered the little one out." Gwen said nodding her head towards little Ethan. 

Ethan smiled watching his godson sleep. "Yeah." He said softly. "Isn't he great?" He asked. Gwen didn't reply. Instead she watched her husband and imagined him holding their child. Gwen sighed contented. 

Little Ethan stirred a little in Ethan's arms. Ethan shifted slightly while his godson situated himself and snuggled against his godfather. 

_Being a father is going to be great. In fact, in some ways, I am already a dad. I've got a godson. _Ethan thought to himself. 

Gwen sat closer to her husband and observed the pair. _That's odd. She thought frowning. __Little Ethan resembles his namesake a little. Gwen stiffened. _What am I saying? _Gwen thought. _I'm being foolish. My mind is just playing mind games. _Gwen shook her head to emphasize the point. "Let's head on home." Gwen whispered in Ethan's ears._

In the car, Ethan noticed a faraway look in Gwen's eyes. "You okay?" he asked her, his voice full of concern.

Gwen patted her stomach. "I was just thinking about us and the baby."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm. Ethan, we're going back to Harmony after the baby is born, right?" Gwen asked.

"If it's what you want, and if the doctor says it's okay. We might want to stay here for awhile until the baby is a little older for travel."

"You're right. I've been thinking though. The Crane apartment is crowded enough as it is. I don't think we should stay there when the baby's born."

"I see." Ethan said quietly. "But where will we go? We don't have any other place except maybe a hotel. I know you don't want to stay in a hotel while we wait for the baby to be ready to travel." 

"Can't we just try to find a small place? Please Ethan?"

"I'll try, Gwen. I can't promise anything though. If I don't find us a place, then we'll just have to stay at the Crane apartment all right?"

"All right." Gwen replied disappointed.

"Gwen, what's this really about?" Ethan asked.

"What are you talking about Ethan?  
  


"C'mon Gwen. You're my wife. I know there's something else bothering you."

"It's the same thing, or should I say, person that bothers me." Gwen said.

Ethan moaned. "Not this again. Can't you just forget about Theresa still pursuing me?"

"No, I can't Ethan. She's taken you away from me before, and she's liable to do it again."

"How many times do I have to reassure you that I will never leave you?"

Gwen did not answer his question.

Ethan sighed. "Gwen, for the millionth time already, I love you. I will never leave you or our child. Okay?"

"Okay." Gwen said reluctantly. _I wish I could believe you Ethan. _

~*~

* Please review. As always, comments are greatly appreciated =D Click here to e-mail me


	12. An Ultimatum

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters. 

C H A P T E R       T W E L V E 

An Ultimatum 

"Syd, that last recording sounded fine." Chad said after listening to the first recording of her new song.

"I still think I sounded too nasal at the beginning. Play it again."

Chad played the song at her request and listened carefully. He detected nothing wrong with the sound of her voice. "That was fine, Syd. We might not have to stay longer than anticipated after all."

Syd frowned. "Will you please get your mind off of going home to Whitney and onto my song?"

"Sorry." Chad mumbled.

"Let's try it again." Syd sighed.

After the second recording, Chad listened to the playback. "That one sounds fine, just like the first recording."

"I don't think so." Syd said shaking her head.

"How many times do I have to say that you did great before you believe it?"

"Oh, I already know I'm a good singer, Chad. I just like it when you tell me how good I am." Syd slid her hand suggestively down the buttons of Chad's shirt.

Chad moved away quickly and cleared his throat. "Syd, I think we should call it a night."

"Why?" Syd asked innocently. "You don't have to go anywhere tonight. We could just stay here."

"We're through working. I have nothing to keep me here."

"Yes you do." Syd said. "You have me."

"You?" Chad repeated.

"You heard me didn't you?" Syd asked as she wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and pressed tight against him

"Syd, don't." Chad said as he pulled away.

"Why not?" Syd said moving close again. "I know you like it. There are signs you know." Syd locked eyes with Chad, then let her gaze travel down his body.

"Cut it out, Syd." Chad said firmly. "I'm going."  _I need to get outta here before things get out of hand. He thought to himself._

"Not so fast." Syd called. "I wouldn't go out that door if I were you." She warned.

"Why? What are you talking about Syd?" 

"I'm really good friends with your boss you know." 

"And?" Chad asked wondering what this was leading to.

"And, bosses have the ability to fire people."

"What are you trying to get at Syd?" 

"You go out that door," Syd began, "And I'll have you fired."

"On what grounds?" Chad asked, the anger already building up.

"I'll think of something, but believe me Chad. I will have you fired if you leave."

"You're bluffing."

"I am not. You want to risk your job? Go ahead Chad. Leave. Let's see what happens after that if you do."

Chad stood looking at Syd, then at the door. _I can't lose my job. He thought to himself. _How am I going to give Whitney the wedding she wants and a home of our own if I don't have this job? It's great money, and I'll have the money in no time. _"You're actually going to get me fired." He repeated._

"Yes, Chad. You go out that door- say 'bye-bye' to your career as a producer."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Whitney asked as she entered the room. 

~*~

* Please review. If you want, you can send your comments to my e-mail: pinayprincess516@cs.com


	13. Contradicted Feelings

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R    T H I R T E E N

Contradicted feelings

_That's just great. _Fox thought to himself as his car refused to revive. _Just when I need to get away, my car doesn't start. Fox hit the steering wheel in frustration. Fox got out of the car and slammed the door. He looked at his watch. _It's a little late for a walk. _He thought to himself. _May as well go back to the apartment, _He thought grudgingly. Fox walked slowly. He looked up at the L.A. sky that was slowly transforming into night. _It'll get pretty dark soon. _He thought silently. Fox sighed. __Theresa must really hate me right now. I shouldn't have been so cold to her. He thought regretfully. _I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I want Whitney. I love Whitney. __

As Fox reentered the courtyard, he caught a glimpse of a man talking to Theresa. _Why does he look familiar? _He asked himself. As he walked closer, Fox recognized the profile of his old friend Dylan. _What's he doing in __L.A.__? Fox wondered silently. "Hey, Dylan." Fox called._

Dylan turned around as Theresa looked away. She was trying to avoid Fox's gaze. "Fox! Long time no see, eh?" Dylan called back.  The two friends exchanged a friendly handshake. 

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've seen each other. What are you doing here?" Fox asked.

"I thought I'd drop in. The thought of L.A. sounded enticing. And, I want to meet this special girl that you're trying to woo."

"Why? So you can steal her away from me?" Fox joked.

"Well, don't blame me if the girl realizes how much better she can do. I wouldn't be surprised if she left you in a heartbeat." Although Dylan was jesting, Theresa couldn't help but think that it was true. She remained quiet while the two men bantered. 

"You got jokes huh?" Fox said.

"Oh yeah- plenty. I learned a thing or two while you were gone." 

"Really? Well, everything else you've already learned was from me. You don't have to thank me now." Fox replied. _Did you teach Dylan how to go after a taken woman? _Theresa thought silently. She frowned. _Maybe I was a bad influence on him. I went after Ethan so zealously. It's no wonder Fox won't give up. I didn't until I got Ethan to admit he still had an attraction towards me. I didn't want Ethan then, and I don't want him now. Why can't Fox see that?_

"Thank you? Oh please, Fox. I think you've got it the other way around." Dylan said, interrupting Theresa's thoughts. "Hey, you're a little quiet Theresa." Dylan said as he playfully nudged her. Theresa tried to look cheerful while masking her true feelings. "Well, Dylan." She said nudging him back. "I just didn't want to interrupt your playful repartee. I was having too much fun watching you two go back and forth." Theresa still refused to let her gaze travel to Fox's eyes. Fox sensed that she was avoiding his eyes.. Truthfully, he was doing the same. He was of what her eyes would tell him.

"I see." Dylan answered. "Well, it's been fun, but I've got to go."

"Aww, that's too bad." Fox said mockingly. 

"I'll miss you too." Dylan said sarcastically. "But you know, all good things must eventually come to an end."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Fox replied sarcastically 

"Aye, that it is my friend." Dylan said. "Theresa," he began as he turned to face her. "I really had fun talking to you. Maybe we should get together another time?" He suggested.

Theresa tried to look at Fox's reaction through the corner of her eyes. She saw him shift from one foot to the other as he crossed his arms. "I'd like that." She said softly. 

"Great." Dylan smiled. He looked at Fox. _He doesn't look too happy. Dylan noted. "I know where to find  you, but could I have your number?" he asked Theresa._

"Yeah, sure. I don't have a pen on me~" 

"Here." Dylan interrupted. "I always keep one handy."

"I don't suppose you have paper too?" Theresa asked smiling.

"Well, use the back of this card. It'll do. Just don't write too big."

Theresa laughed. "Okay, I'll try not too." Theresa quickly wrote her number and handed Dylan back the card.

"Perfect." Dylan replied. "I'll call you later then?" 

"Okay. Good night Dylan."

"Good night." Dylan hugged Theresa and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

Fox tensed watching Dylan with Theresa. He cleared his throat.  Theresa was the first to let go of the embrace. "I'll talk to you later." 

"Yeah." Dylan smiled. "Later, Fox." He said to his friend. 

"Bye." Fox said softly. He looked at Theresa. She was looking the other way. "Theresa." He said quietly.

Theresa cocked her head to acknowledge that she heard him. She still refused to turn around.

"Theresa- look at me." Fox pleaded. "Please." He walked over to her and turned her around. "Theresa." He said again as he tilted her chin upwards. 

"Fox." Theresa said. Her heart raced as thoughts swirled in her head. Fox was so close to her. One move forward and their lips would touch. _Kiss him_ something inside told Theresa. _Kiss him before you lose the moment. _Before Theresa could react, Fox stepped back a little. Fox noted something between the two of them just awhile ago. _What was that? He thought. Before he found out, Fox thought it was best to pull away. He cleared his throat. "We should probably go back upstairs." _

"Yeah." Theresa said bemused. She felt foolish and quickly walked away. 

_What's going on between me and Theresa? _Fox wondered.  

~*~

*Please review. Thanks to all those who have commented on my fic! I really appreciate your opinions! 


	14. It's Time

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R     F O U R T E E N

It's time

"We're home." Ethan said softly nudging Gwen awake.

Gwen yawned. "I'm about ready to go to bed. I'm _so tired."_

"You've been up all day. It's time for you to take a long rest."

"Mm. That sounds nice." Gwen replied. She went to open the door when a sharp pain hit her stomach. "Oh!" She cried.

"Gwen, what is it?" Ethan asked alarmed. 

"The baby." Gwen said breathless. "My water broke!" 

Ethan sat still in shock. _The baby, the baby, the baby, he thought. He suddenly jumped. "The baby! We need to get you to the hospital."_

Gwen began the breathing exercises she had learned in Lamaze class. "Hurry, Ethan. We've got to go to the hospital!"

Ethan started the car and began to zoom off. Suddenly he pressed the brake. "We still have another passenger." He said looking back. 

Gwen looked back as well. "He'll just have to come along. Our child _isn't_ going to wait." 

Ethan agreed. "Yeah, let's go," He said as he sped out of the parking lot. 

Ethan felt lucky, for every light on the street that he passed through was green. _Thank you God _Ethan thought. _The sooner we get to the hospital, the better._

Gwen's contractions increased in intensity. She often cried out in pain. "Hurry Ethan!" She said again as she grasped the dashboard. "Hurry!" She cried urgently. 

Ethan floored the gas. "We're almost there." He assured his wife.  Ethan reached for his cell phone and dialed their doctor's number. "Gwen, tell him we're on our way." Ethan instructed. 

Between breaths and countless cries of pain, Gwen told the doctor that she was in labor. "They'll be expecting us." She said as she throwing the cell back at Ethan.  

"Okay." Ethan said, the sweat forming on his forehead and upper lip. "So far, so good." 

Ethan spoke too soon, for his namesake began fussing in the back seat. After another yelp of pain from Gwen, Little Ethan responded with a whimper. 

"Oh no," Ethan said. "Shh- buddy. It'll be all right." He said trying to comfort his godson. It only got worse. Little Ethan gave a shrill cry and pounded his fists up and down in frustration. "It's okay, buddy. We'll get you out of that car seat soon." Ethan said. Little Ethan only cried harder. 

Ethan felt a knot forming at the base of his skull. He grit his teeth together and even began doing the breathing exercises with Gwen to calm himself down. He made a sudden wide turn into the parking lot of the hospital. 

"We're here!" He called as he quickly opened his door and jumped out. He ran to the other side and opened Gwen's door. "C'mon honey." He said. With her husband's help, Gwen got out of her seat. Ethan then ran to the door of the backseat to get Little Ethan. Once he had little Ethan in his arms, Ethan placed his free arm around Gwen and helped her into the hospital. Luckily, a nurse was waiting for them with a wheelchair. They were taken swiftly to a room separated by a curtain. Another expectant mother was there, breathing hard and sweating profusely. Ethan looked as pale as the other expectant father. 

"Hi." The man said quietly, greeting Ethan and Gwen. 

"Hello." Ethan replied. Gwen said nothing, for she was determined to lay on the bed. Once she got herself situated, she responded with a winded, "Hi."

"This your first?" Ethan asked the father-to-be. 

"No, our second. This must be your second too."

"Oh no." Ethan said. "This little one is my godson." 

"I'm sorry. My mistake. He just looks so much like you."

Gwen grew tense and started breathing harder. "Ethan! Where's the doctor?!"

"I don't know, honey. He should be on his way. I'll check with the nurse." Ethan left the room with Little Ethan in his arms and headed to the nurses' station. Unfortunately, the only person there was the secretary. After she offered to page the doctor for Ethan, his cell rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Ethan, where are you? I expected you guys to be home by now" said Theresa.

"Oh, Theresa. I meant to call you. Little Ethan's with me at the hospital"

"What happened?" Theresa asked concerned. "Is he hurt?" 

"No, not at all. Little Ethan's fine. Once we got into the parking lot, Gwen started having labor pains."

"Oh my gosh! Is she all right?"

"So far, I think she is. I'm trying to get the doctor to look at her."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Theresa reassured Ethan. "You're probably very worried."

"Yeah." Ethan agreed. "I am."

"Look, maybe I should stop by the hospital and take Little Ethan off your hands. You have enough to worry about."

"That sounds great." Ethan said relieved. "I bet this guy is ready to go home." 

"Okay. I'll be there in a little while. Talk to you later."

Ethan hung up and sighed. He returned to the room and was relieved to see the doctor examining his wife. 

"Doctor," Ethan said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Winthrop." The doctor nodded his greeting. 

"Is my wife okay?" Ethan asked.

"She's doing great. We're just going to have to wait awhile. In the meantime, I want you to comfort your wife, and make her as comfortable as possible. Just press that button overhead if you need a nurse's assistance."

"Thank you Doctor." Ethan said gratefully.

"You're very welcome. I'll be back in awhile to check up on her."

Ethan took a deep breath. _I'm going to be a daddy soon. He smiled._

~*~

* Please review. I really appreciate your comments!    


	15. An Unexpected Offer

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R    F I F T E E N

An Unexpected Offer

"What are you talking about Syd?" Whitney demanded. "Are you threatening my fiancé?" 

Syd rolled her eyes. "What are_ you doing here? You have no business being here."_

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that." Whitney seethed. 

"Whoa, Whitney, calm down." Chad said softly. "Look, I'm done here. Why don't we go back to the apartment?"

"You're done?" Whitney asked. "Oh. The only reason I stopped by is because I thought you would be here a lot longer. I brought you something to eat." Whitney handed Chad a paper bag.

"Whitney," Chad began, "You're so wonderful."

Syd mouthed "You're so wonderful" silently and rolled her eyes. "I'd hate to have to break up this little moment between you two, but Chad we _aren't_ finished."

"_Yes_, we are." Chad insisted. 

"Look, Chad. I am not satisfied with the last recording. I _want to do it over again."_

"Why is she such a bitch?" Whitney whispered in Chad's ear. Chad stifled a laugh and cleared his throat. "We'll do _one more recording, but I'm telling you Syd. This is the _last _one we're doing tonight."_

Syd frowned. "Fine" she said as she walked into the recording booth. 

Whitney listened as Syd sang her new song. "I have to admit" she mumbled. "She's got a voice, but too much of and attitude."

"Satisfied now?" Chad asked when Syd stepped out. 

"For now, I guess."  Syd replied crossing her arms. 

"Great, so we can leave?" Whitney asked Chad linking her arm in his. 

"Yes, we can leave." Chad smiled. 

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the car." Whitney said. "Syd." Whitney said civilly before she left the room.

Syd shook her head. "Honestly, Chad. _What_ do you see in her?" 

"Excuse me?" Chad asked offended.

"Never mind. Look Chad, here's the deal. If you don't make me happy, your boss won't be happy with you. If you don't watch it, you'll get yourself fired."

"What makes you happy, Syd?"

"You, Chad." Syd replied. "If you don't give me what I want, you can say 'bye-bye' to that precious job of yours."

"I can't believe my ears." Chad said in disbelief."

"Well believe it." Syd said. "Think about it." 

Chad stood in shock. "Lose my job?" _It can't happen. I can't believe Syd would suggest such a thing.  She's just bluffing._ "She has to be." He said aloud. 

~*~

*Please review. Comments are always welcome! =D 


	16. Three's a crowd

* I am not affiliated with NBC or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters.

C H A P T E R      S I X T E E N

Three's a crowd

Theresa rushed to get dressed and hurried out of her room. She bumped into Fox, the blow pushing them both down.

"Ouch!" Fox yelped as he hit the ground. Theresa responded with an "Umph" when she landed beside him. 

"What's the rush?" Fox asked rubbing his backside.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that. I have to get to the hospital. I called Ethan awhile ago, and he told me that Gwen was in labor. I'm going to check on them and to pick up Little Ethan.

"Wow. Gwen's in labor. Well, you shouldn't go alone. I'm coming with you."

"All right. We'll take your car then."

"That's a bad idea." Fox answered.

"Why?" Theresa wondered.  
  


"I have no gas in my car."

"Great." Theresa said sarcastically. 

Fox sighed. "Hmm, a means of transportation.." He trailed off.

"I know!" Theresa said. "Dylan."

"What about him?" Fox asked curiously. 

"He might have a car we can borrow. Do you know what apartment he's in?"

"No, but I can find out." Fox replied. "Be right back."

Theresa sat down on the couch anxiously waiting for Fox to return with an apartment number.

"Got it." Fox said as he returned.

"That was pretty quick." Theresa said surprised.

"Well, you can get information in a snap when you've got connections."

"Okay, then. Let's find Dylan." Theresa said as she headed out the door.

Fox and Theresa ran quickly to 21-B where Dylan was supposedly staying. Theresa knocked three times before a shirtless Dylan answered. "Theresa," He said in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. What happened? You missed me too much?" Dylan winked.

Fox interrupted. "Hey, Dylan, look- enough with the flirting. We have something really important to ask you. Would you happen to have a car?"

"Geez, what a way to ruin the moment, Fox." Dylan replied. "Anyhow, yes, I do have a car."

"Great!" Theresa interjected. "Can we borrow it? We've got to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"May I ask what for?" Dylan said.

"Well, you see, my friend Ethan happens to be the godfather of my son and he was spending some time with him. Well, Gwen, his wife, just went into labor and they're all at the hospital. Fox and I were hoping to see how Gwen and Ethan are. I also wanted to pick up my son."

"You have a son?" Dylan said. "Wow. I'd like to meet him sometime." 

"Sure. In fact, you could meet him if you come along. " Theresa said smiling.

Fox raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"Okay, Let me grab my car keys." Dylan left for a minute and then reappeared.  

"Why don't you grab a shirt too?" Fox suggested.

"Oh, right." Dylan said and disappeared again. "I guess you couldn't stand the competition, Fox." He said after a moment and started laughing. 

"Not funny, Dylan." Fox replied. "Let's go." 

Theresa, Fox, and Dylan headed out to the parking lot. Once they were all in the car, Dylan sped off towards the hospital. Dylan decided to launch a series of questions to Theresa in attempts to find out more about her. Fox knew that his friend was trying to work his charm, and honestly didn't know how he felt about his old friend flirting with Theresa.

"So, Theresa, what's a pretty girl like you doing single?"

Theresa laughed. "Well, I was caught up in this one guy."

"Ethan." Fox mumbled.

"What's that, Fox?" Dylan asked.

"I said, Ethan. You know, my dear step-brother?"

"Oh," Dylan said knowingly. "_That_ Ethan. Okay, Theresa, go on."

"I was in love with Ethan. Ever since I was a little girl, I had this belief that I'd marry him one day."

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"I almost got married to him. You see, it all started when I worked in disguise as Ivy Crane's assistant."

"Disguised?" Fox and Dylan asked simultaneously.

"Um, before Ethan and I formally met, I had a series of mishaps every time we bumped into each other. Once, I spilled blue paint all over him. I've also managed to dump fish guts on him."

"Whoa." Dylan said while Fox laughed. 

"When Ivy gave me the opportunity to be her assistant, I was thrilled yet scared because I was afraid of letting Ethan seeing me. He actually threatened to have me arrested for stalking him. Anyhow, luckily, he dropped the charges and his fiancé Gwen, now who is his wife, asked me to help her with her wedding. I got the opportunity to get closer to Ethan. I had my heart broken when he told me that all I felt towards him was a crush. Deep down, I felt that he loved me back. He did, in fact he proposed to me right before Christmas. We were going to get married, but our wedding day was interrupted when Ethan's true paternity was revealed. I was blamed for telling the tabloids that Ethan was the son of Sam Bennet. I had known about his true paternity because I had found documents that Ivy was hiding, but I never sent that information to the tabloids. No one believed me because the e-mail that was sent was traced to my computer. I still wonder who did that. Anyways, we postponed the wedding, but because of my foolish actions and Julian's lust, I ended up going to Bermuda, getting drunk, and getting pregnant all because I was trying to get Julian to adopt Ethan."

"Noble intentions, I suppose." Dylan responded.

"Well, I lied to Ethan from the start when I found out I was pregnant. Then, I finally told him. He was so hurt. Then, Ethan and Gwen began to get close again. I was almost close to winning him back. Ethan bought an engagement ring. I had found it in his coat pocket when he had stopped by my office when I had worked at Crane Industries. I thought he was going to propose to me. He almost did, but Gwen turned up pregnant. He told me that Gwen being pregnant 'changed everything.' He also told me, insisted really, that he loved Gwen more than he loved me. I think that was just a bunch of bull, to tell you the truth. He kept saying it over and over again. I went on this foolish pursuit to get him back. I actually got him to admit that he still was attracted to me."

"When was this?' Fox asked.

"A few days after I arrived here in L.A. In fact, it went like this."

_(flashback)_

_"I know Ethan still loves me." Theresa said aloud. "I know he does." She got into her bed and snuggled in the covers. "Oh Ethan." She whispered. "If only you were here with me." Theresa slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_Ethan sighed as he returned to the Crane apartment.. "I hope Gwen will be all right. I wonder where our bags are at. Oh well, I'll call management tomorrow to see if anyone picked them up." Ethan went to the Crane apartment and searched  his pocket for keys. He opened the door and went inside. "Wow," he said aloud. "Nice place. It's been kept up well." _

_Ethan did not realize that anyone was actually living in the apartment. Fox, Chad, and Whitney had decided to go out to a new club. Theresa had said that she was too tired to go out and went to her room. Ethan opened the lights and took a tour of the apartment. Pleased with the accommodations, Ethan decided to take a nap. "It's been a long day. I hope Gwen doesn't go into labor tonight. She's not due for a couple of months or so." Ethan walked slowly down the hall. He opened a door and hoped it would be a bedroom. Ethan decided to leave the light off and instead undressed and headed towards the bed. He sank beneath the covers and fell asleep instantly. He failed to realize that he was sharing a bed with his ex. _

_Theresa stirred when she felt the bed move_. _She rolled over and snuggled against a warm body. Theresa woke with a start. _Someone's in the bed with me. _She thought. Theresa rolled over to turn on the lamp. _Ethan! _She thought excitedly. _He's here! This has to be a dream! _Theresa pinched herself, and it hurt. _It's not a dream.  He's really here with me! _Instead of waking Ethan, Theresa snuggled against him. He unintentionally responded by putting his arm around her. Theresa fondly remembered being held by Ethan. She reminisced about the night they made love. "Oh Ethan_, _Theresa said as she sighed happily. "Theresa." Ethan mumbled. _

He just said my name! _Theresa replied happily. _Ethan said my name. He does love me. _"Ethan," Theresa whispered in his ear. "It's me, I'm here, now." _

_"Mm~" Ethan replied snuggling closer. _

"Wait a minute" Fox said interrupting Theresa.

"What is it Fox?"  Theresa asked.

"That was the night me, Whitney, and Chad walked in on you guys isn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Theresa said.

"Well, if you're going to say that you two made passionate love, then please don't go into any gory details. I don't need any descriptions to serve as a means to visualize the actual act."

Dylan laughed. "What, can't stand the fact that Ethan made love to her and not you?" He teased.

Fox frowned. "Shut up and drive" 

"Ooh, touchy touchy. Did I strike a nerve?" Dylan replied.

"I'll strike you if you don't shut your mouth." Fox said irritated.

"Okay, simmer down Fox." Theresa said. "And you," she said addressing Dylan. "Behave. No more comments from you."

"Aww, man!" Dylan said in a child-like tone. 

"I mean it!" Theresa warned. "Great! We're here!" She said as they turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Aren't you going to finish telling us how you got Ethan to admit he was attracted to you?" Dylan asked.

"I'll think about it." Theresa said winking. "_If_ you behave."

"Yes _ma'm__._" Dylan said as Fox rolled his eyes.

~*~

Please review. I appreciate those of you who continue to write reviews! Feel free to send comments to my e-mail: pinayprincess516@cs.com

 


	17. A Secret Revealed

* I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters  
  
C H A P T E R S E V E N T E E N  
  
A Secret Revealed  
  
On the way back to the apartment, Chad remained silent. He contemplated the offer Syd presented to him back at the studio.  
  
"Chad, honey, are you all right?" Whitney asked as she stroked the back of his neck.  
  
"No," Chad admitted. "I'm not. I'd rather not talk about it right now."  
  
"Oh, okay." Whitney said softly. "I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
Too bad Syd doesn't think like that. Chad thought sullenly. Before he said anything more aloud, Whitney's cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Fox."  
  
"Oh, hey." Whitney said. "What's up?"  
  
"Me, Theresa, and Dylan are heading up to the hospital"  
  
"Oh my God!" Whitney interrupted. "Is everything all right?" Who's Dylan? She wondered.  
  
"Everything's fine. Gwen's in labor."  
  
"Oh my gosh." Whitney said excitedly. "I hope she's doing all right."  
  
"Yeah. We've just reached the hospital parking lot."  
  
"Okay, well, me and Chad will be at the apartment. If anything happens, give us a call."  
  
"Sure." Fox said quickly. "There's something else I'd like to talk to you about, but I'll tell you when I see you"  
  
"Uh- okay." Whitney said slowly. "Bye Fox." She hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Chad asked.  
  
"Fox. Gwen's in labor. Fox and Theresa are at the hospital right now."  
  
"Do you want to go there?" Chad asked slowing down. "I could turn the car around."  
  
"Nah- we can head back to the apartment. I told Fox to call us if anything came up."  
  
"Okay," Chad answered.  
  
Whitney opened the car window to let the fresh air sweep in. It was refreshing to feel the wind in her hair. Whitney sighed as troubling thoughts clouded her mind. What if Fox tells me he loves me? What will Chad do if he finds out?  
  
~*~  
  
"Who was on the phone Fox?" Dylan asked. "Was it your mystery woman?" He teased.  
  
"Can't you give it a rest?" Fox asked.  
  
Dylan sighed. "Not until you tell me who you were just talking to."  
  
"If it makes you happy, it was my mystery woman." Fox admitted. Theresa coughed.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you a break for now. No more teasing." Dylan said.  
  
All three got out of the car. Theresa rushed off ahead of them.  
  
"Quick on her feet, isn't she?" Dylan commented.  
  
"When it comes to Ethan, she'll go running and before you know it, she's right there with him." Fox frowned as he replied.  
  
"Hmm." Dylan said noting Fox's expression. "Ya really think she's rushing off to Ethan? What about her child? Wouldn't you think she's trying to get there as fast as she can to be with her kid?"  
  
"She does love Little Ethan a lot. So, I suppose that's a legitimate reason."  
  
"Is Theresa over Ethan?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Dylan wondered.  
  
"Theresa told me once before that she was over Ethan. She lied to me. She wasn't over him at all." Fox clenched his jaw.  
  
"Oh." Dylan replied. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to get her mind off of that Ethan once and for all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well, I like Theresa and hopefully she likes me back. I'm going to plan the most romantic evening she'll ever have. You know, the works. Let's see, a midnight picnic by the ocean under the stars. I'll sprinkle rose petals, light candles, and play some soft music. Think she'll like that?"  
  
"I guess." Fox said.  
  
Dylan thought for a minute. "I can't cook very well though. Hm, you think you could help me out, ol' pal?"  
  
Fox paused for a long while. "Uh- sure." He answered reluctantly.  
  
"Great! But don't tell her though. I want it to be a surprise. Who knows? Maybe I'll get lucky with her."  
  
"Don't you dare try anything with her." Fox said suddenly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, trying to sleep with her. I know you Dylan."  
  
"Oh please, Fox. My past of women isn't notorious as yours. You're one to talk about sleeping with woman you hardly know." Fox said nothing. "Anyway," Dylan continued. "Can I borrow your cell? My battery just died."  
  
"Fine." Fox said handing the phone to Dylan.  
  
Dylan decided to take the opportunity to find out the name of the mystery woman. She should be on his call list. Let's see. "Whitney Russell." Dylan said aloud. "Your mystery woman is Whitney Russell." ~*~  
  
* Please review. Comments are always welcome and appreciated. 


	18. Surprise

*I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the charactesr

C H A P T E R                                                                                                                                                                                     E I G H T E E N

Theresa spun around as she heard Dylan uttered the words she ultimately dreaded. "Your mystery woman is Whitney Russell," Dylan had told Fox. Theresa quickly looked at Fox to see his reaction. Theresa was not at all pleased at what she saw in his eyes. _He looks delighted that his secret is out. Just wait till __Chad__ finds out. _She thought disbelievingly. 

"Hey Theresa!" Dylan called. "I found out who the mystery woman is!" 

Theresa crossed her arms. "You did, huh?" 

Dylan ran ahead with the evidence. "You see, Fox said the last person he talked to was his mystery woman. I looked it up on his call list and it says, 'Whitney Russell'. Do you happen to know her?" 

"She's my best friend." Theresa said softly. "Look, I'd rather not talk about this right now. I need to get to my son." Theresa walked briskly through the automatic doors of the L.A. hospital. 

Dylan waited for Fox to catch up. It didn't take long, considering the great length of Fox's strides. "You're in love with Theresa's best friend?" he asked.

Fox nodded his reply. 

"How did you two meet?" Dylan wondered.

"Theresa introduced us."

"Really? Did she introduce you two with the intention of hooking you up with her friend?"

"I don't think so." Fox said simply.

"When exactly did you fall in love with Whitney?"

"At this jazz club in Harmony."

"A jazz club?" Dylan asked. "Please, go on."

"I just happened to be there when Whitney got up to sing. She had the most amazing voice." Fox said with a faraway look in his eyes. "She looked so beautiful on stage. Ever since then, I've been in love with her."

"Love at first site, huh?"

"Yeah." Fox replied smiling.

"Funny." Dylan said scratching his head. "I never thought you'd be the type to believe in love at first sight."

"I didn't at first." Fox admitted. "But then, I guess Theresa's hopeless romantic ideals rubbed off on me."

"Oh."

"It was actually Chad who told me what it felt like to be in love. When Whitney went up on stage, I felt exactly how Chad said I would feel."

"Who's Chad?" Dylan asked confused.

"Whitney's boyfriend." Fox said in a low tone.

"What?!" Dylan said astonished. "Her _boyfriend_?" 

"Technically her fiancé."

"Whoa, man! Now I know the _real_ reason why you're trying to hook up with this girl." Dylan said shaking his head. "I should've known."

"What are you talking about?" Fox asked.

"You're only going after Whitney because of the challenge. Fox, you don't love her!" 

~*~

"ETHAN!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs. "ETHAN!" 

Ethan came bounding into the room with little Ethan still in his arms. "What is it honey?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Gwen asked loudly and obviously fuming. She was sweating copiously and looked as if she had just stepped out of the shower. 

"I was outside trying to see if Theresa showed up." Ethan said quickly.

Gwen screamed in pain. After another contraction had passed she said incredulously, "WHAT?! I'm having YOUR child and you're outside WAITING FOR YOUR EX TO SHOW UP?!"

"Gwen calm down." Ethan pleaded. "It's not good for you to get upset like this."

"UPSET? UPSET?! Ethan, I am BEYOND UPSET."

"Gwen, shh"  Ethan said again pleadingly.

"What is going on in here?" Dr. Abel demanded. He walked quickly over to Gwen. "I heard you yelling." He said. 

"Sorry." Gwen muttered. "My HUSBAND told me something I did NOT want to hear." Gwen sent an irritated look in her husband's direction.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Ethan said in his defense.

"Well, I'm afraid you did." Dr. Abel replied. "Mr. Winthrop, please leave the room. I'm going to see if I can calm her down."

"Okay," Ethan said. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I really am." He turned and left the room.

Dr. Abel, a man who looked very educated and wise, observed his patient. _She's quite beautiful._ He thought to himself. In a way, Gwen reminded him of his deceased wife. However, Dr. Abel knew that he must placate his patient before it caused any more stress for her and the baby. "Gwen." He said soothingly. "Breathe, and forget about what your husband said. Concentrate on your breathing."

"I'm _trying._" Gwen said between puffs. 

"That's good." Dr. Abel said encouragingly. "In, out. In, out." He instructed.

Gwen began to feel calmer. She continued to breathe. Suddenly another contraction had her doubled over and breathing hard. 

Dr. Abel put his hand on her back. "Breathe Gwen!" He said. "Breathe, it'll pass." 

Gwen lay back exhausted. "How much more time before I deliver?" She asked.

"Well, let's take a look." Dr. Abel peered under the sheet to see how far Gwen was dilated. "Just a couple more centimeters and you should be on your way to the delivery room."

"I want this baby out of me!" Gwen cried.

"I know." Dr. Abel said pushing back the strands of hair that plastered against Gwen's forehead. "Soon, Gwen. This baby is on its way. Just give her some more time."

"What did you say?" Gwen asked.

Dr. Abel quickly realized his mistake. He revealed the gender of Gwen's child.  "I said just give it some more time." He said trying to play off his mistake.

"No, you said her. I'm having a girl!" 

~*~

*Please review. Comments are always appreciated. 


	19. A Little One's Debut

* I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions or James E. Reilly. I am simply borrowing the characters. 

C H A P T E R         N I N E T E E N

A little one's debut

"Ethan!" Theresa called as she ran up the hallway with her arms outstretched. She took her child from Ethan's grasp and held him close. Little Ethan stirred slightly in his mother's embrace. He then let out a big yawn to emphasize the long span of his day. "You're probably very sleepy, aren't you?" Theresa asked in a whisper. As if responding to her question, Little Ethan began to nod off to sleep. Theresa smiled as she slowly walked to a chair to sit down. She hummed softly while stroking her child's fine blond hair. Soon Little Ethan was sound asleep. Theresa shifted slightly to make herself and her child more comfortable. Ethan observed the pair quietly, a smile forming at the corner of his lips.  

Fox and Dylan rounded the corner and saw Theresa with her child. Like Ethan, they watched Theresa play her role as a mother. Fox smiled as he watched Theresa. He always had admired her for her compassionate heart. "Isn't that a site?" Dylan said softly, close to a whisper. The tranquil spell was suddenly interrupted with screaming and a shuffle of feet belonging to medical personnel. "HURRY!" cried a woman's voice. 

A mother-to-be was laying in a stretcher and being rushed down the hallway to the delivery room. Her screams pierced the air waking Little Ethan with a start. He began to whimper as the woman's cries traveled down the corridor. "Shh." Theresa said trying to console her child. "It's okay, baby." Theresa began to sing softly. Little Ethan's cries subsided while his eyelids began drooping. Theresa's singing not only put her son to sleep, but all the three men who were in her presence seemed to have been hypnotized by her singing. 

"How could you _not_ fall in love with her?" Dylan asked Fox softly. Fox said nothing. Instead he contemplated his friend's statement. Before Fox could come up with something to say to Dylan, his friend had already made his way towards Theresa. Rather than follow his friend, Fox decided to sit back and observe Dylan and Theresa's interaction. Fox watched keenly as Dylan quietly approached Theresa. She looked up and smiled. Dylan whispered something in Theresa's ear that made her giggle softly. Fox pressed his lips together in a grim line. _What did he say?_ He wondered. Fox then noticed the presence of another person standing behind him. When Fox turned around, he was met by his step-brother.

"Who's that with Theresa?" Ethan demanded.

"What? No 'Hi, Fox. How are you?'" Fox asked sarcastically.

"Answer my question." Ethan said through clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh. Are you jealous?" Fox teased.

"I'd ask you the same thing." Ethan said evenly.

"What are you talking about?" Fox said clueless to his own feelings.

"By the look on your face a few minutes ago, I'd say you were jealous." Ethan replied.

"By the look on my face?" Fox asked confused.

"When that guy whispered in Theresa's ear, you didn't look to happy. To put it simply, you looked jealous." 

Fox thought about Ethan's words. _Jealous?__ I have no reason to be jealous. _However, Ethan's statement put doubt in Fox's mind. Fox shook it off quickly. "You're just trying to get me to stop revealing that you're jealous of every man who sets his sights on Theresa. Ethan, I know you're still attracted to her, and I know you're extremely jealous. I just had an idea.  Do you want me to tell your dear Gwen what you and Theresa did? Would you like your wife to know you kissed another woman? Let me remind you how much Gwen _loathes_ Theresa. Just the name makes her unbelievably furious. "

"Shut up Fox." Ethan said clenching his fists at his sides. If he could, Ethan would've thrown punches then and there, but he resisted due to his surroundings. The temptation to hit Fox was strong. _We are in a hospital. So, if  I beat the living daylights out of Fox, he'll be able to get emergency treatment fairly quickly. _Sensing that Ethan was on edge, Fox put some distance between them. He cleared his throat. "Instead of exchanging banter with me, you should be with your wife. She is having your child, remember?" 

"I'll deal with you later." Ethan spat out as he walked briskly to Gwen's room. Fox sighed. He was already feeling a headache coming on. The vibration of Fox's  cell caught his attention. The name on the caller ID made him smile. 'Whitney.' An entourage of Whitney fantasies inhabited his thoughts. "Oh Fox." He imagined Whitney saying to him. "I love you. You're the right man for me. We'll always be together." The buzz of the cell phone brought Fox back to the harsh reality that he was not with Whitney yet. Fox sighed again and answered his phone.  "Hey, Whitney" Fox said in the smoothest voice he could muster.

"Uh, this is Chad." 

_Damn! _Fox thought disappointed. He cleared his throat. "What's up, Chad?" 

"I was just calling to see how things were at the hospital." He replied.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen Gwen yet, but hopefully she's okay." Fox answered. _Why is he using Whitney's cell?_

"Okay, well me and Whitney are headed up to the apartment now. Call us if anything comes up." 

"Sure thing." Fox said. He hung up the phone and sighed. Fox was extremely anxious to tell Whitney how he really felt. The restlessness he felt was building. Fox was getting to the point where he was going to tell Whitney the next time he saw her that he loved her. He wouldn't care if Chad was there or not. It was time to tell her, and he couldn't wait. Laughter caught Fox's attention. He looked around. His gaze centered upon Dylan and Theresa's bowed heads. They whispered back and forth, laughing at each other's comments. "What's so funny?" Fox asked them as he walked up beside them.

"Oh nothing." Dylan said in a coy tone. Before Fox could press any further, Gwen, laid out on a stretcher, was being moved down the hallway. A flushed Ethan was running along beside the bed. "She's going to delivery!" He called as he ran pass the trio. 

Gwen panted and screamed in pain as the doctor and nurses took their positions. Ethan held his wife's hand, trying to give her words of encouragement and comfort.

"Okay, Gwen." Dr. Abel said. "I'm going to coach you through this all right? When I tell you, I want you to push really hard okay?"

"Okay" Gwen said between pants. 

Ethan's breathing was synchronized with his wife's. His hand was beginning to throb in pain from the strength of Gwen's grasp. 

"Push!" Dr. Abel ordered. 

At his command, Gwen pushed as hard as she could. When she felt like she couldn't push anymore, she lay back in the bed exhausted. "You're doing great sweetheart," Ethan encouraged as he wiped the beads of sweat that pooled on Gwen's forehead. Gwen looked into her husband's eyes for reassurance. "Ethan I'm scared." She admitted. Ethan kissed his wife on the forehead. "You're doing great. Just listen to the doctor." 

"Push again Gwen!" Dr. Abel called.

Gwen screamed as she pushed again at the doctor's orders. She cried loudly and squeezed Ethan's hand even tighter. "Ahh!" Gwen and Ethan cried simultaneously. "How much more?" Gwen asked breathing hard. 

"This will be all over soon, Gwen. Now, push!" Dr. Abel said. 

Gwen pushed again with all her might. She squeezed her eyes shut as she screamed in pain. 

"I can see the baby's head!" Dr. Abel cried happily. Ethan peered over and smiled. "I see it too Gwen!" Gwen smiled excitedly. 

"Okay, one more good push Gwen. You can do it!" Dr. Abel said.

Gwen pushed long and hard. "It's a she!" Dr. Abel called. "You're the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl." 

"Is she all right?" An exhausted Gwen asked.

"She's perfect." Dr. Abel said as he handed the child to her. The baby girl opened her mouth and let out a cry. It was music to Gwen's ears. 

~*~

*Please review. Comments are always appreciated! Thanks to those who continue to comment on my fic! 

Note: Because I start classes this week, my fic will be updated every weekend. 


	20. Discoveries

* I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions or James E. Reilly

C H A P T E R          T W E N T Y

Discoveries

"I wonder if Gwen had the baby yet." Whitney said aloud. 

"We'll find out soon enough." Chad replied.

"Yeah." Whitney sighed. "Chad, is something bothering you?" She asked as concern masking her face. 

"To be honest, Whit, there is something that's bothering me."  Chad admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Chad thought about Whitney's question. He wanted to tell her what Syd had suggested to him, but he knew that it would hurt Whitney's feelings. Chad contemplated on the ride home whether to tell his wife-to-be or not. _It's important to have trust and honesty in a relationship_ Chad thought to himself. _If I lie to Whitney now, I'll keep on lying to her. That's not good for our relationship. Look why lying did to Ethan and Theresa. _Chad opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but hesitated. Whitney noticed and decided not to press any further. She wanted to wait for Chad to tell her when he was ready. "I'm going to brush my teeth." Whitney told Chad.

Whitney got up and headed towards the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and reached for her toothbrush. After she finished brushing her teeth, she took a look on the calendar and noticed a red circle on the date. It took her awhile to comprehend why the date was circled. _Oh my God_ she thought. She hurriedly checked herself to confirm her growing suspicions. _My period skipped. _

~*~

"Gwen had the baby!" Ethan called as he rushed towards Fox, Theresa, and Dylan. 

"Congratulations!" Theresa cried. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl." Ethan said happily. "I have a daughter!"

"Congratulations, Ethan." Fox said as shook Ethan's hand.

"Thanks, Fox." Ethan replied.

Dylan spoke up. "I'm Dylan, an old friend of Fox's. Congratulations." 

Ethan shook Dylan's hand as well. "Thanks, Dylan." Ethan said eyeing him up and down warily.  "It's nice to meet you. Well, I'm going back to check on Gwen and the baby. Ethan rushed off down the hall as Fox, Theresa, and Dylan headed back to the waiting room. All three said nothing. The silence was appreciated by the trio, for they all had things on their mind. Fox seemed to be the most troubled. _How can you not fall in love with her?_ Dylan's words circulated through Fox's mind. Theresa's face flashed in his thoughts. He shook his head as if to get rid of them. _I love Whitney. _He immediately contemplated. _I love her._ However_, _doubt still pervaded his mind. Dylan's exclamation before entering the maternity unit claimed that Fox didn't love Whitney. _Dylan's being ridiculous. I do love Whitney, right?_

Theresa on the other hand, thought about how Fox's interference would eradicate Whitney and Chad's relationship. Knowing Fox, Theresa knew he would go to great lengths to get what he wanted. In that sense, Fox acted like a true Crane. _And all this time I thought Fox would be better than any of the other Cranes I've known. _Theresa shook her head sadly. _Fox just can't break up Whitney and Chad! I have to find a way to make sure he doesn't. But what do I do?  _

Dylan first thought about his friend Fox. _The only reason why he's pursuing Whitney is because of the challenge. Fox has always loved a good challenge. That has to be the reason why he's going after Whitney. He doesn't really love her. What's more interesting is his relationship with Theresa. What's going on between those two? _Dylan noted the obvious unsaid feelings of both. _They've obviously got some pent of feelings they need to confront. _Dylan then decided to discover what those hidden feelings were. _Looks like I've got some work to do. _He noted as he looked from Theresa to Fox. 

In the hospital room, the proud parents smiled at their beautiful baby daughter who slept soundly in Gwen's arms. "She's perfect." Ethan whispered as he kissed the baby on the head. 

"She needs a name." Gwen said softly. "What are we going to call her?" 

"Did you have any names in mind?" Ethan asked. 

"How about Samantha René Winthrop?" Gwen said after pausing a moment to think.

"It sounds fine to me." Ethan smiled. "Hello, Samantha. I'm your daddy." Gwen handed to baby over to Ethan. Ethan carefully handled his child. She seemed so small and fragile in his arms. Ethan felt as if something had clicked as he looked as his child. It was a connection that only a father could know. It was hard to explain, but at that moment, Ethan felt that connection and an odd sense of déjà vu. _Where have I felt like this before? _He thought as he looked as his child. The answer came in a recent memory. _I felt a connection just like this when I held Little Ethan. _Ethan's face blanched. He handed Samantha back to Gwen. "I'm going to go outside for awhile." 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Gwen asked. 

"I'll be fine. I'll be right back." Ethan left hurriedly and headed towards the exit. He needed air fast. _I'm just being ridiculous. Little Ethan is not my son. The idea is absurd. Dr. Russell said that there was no chance that I was the father. _"But what if I am?" Ethan asked aloud. 

"What if you're what?" Theresa asked as she came up behind him. Theresa saw Ethan rush towards the exit and decided to see if something was wrong. "What is it Ethan?"

Ethan just stared at Theresa and her son who was asleep in her arms. "What if I was the father of Little Ethan?" He asked softly.

Theresa's eyes opened wide with shock. "What do you mean?" She demanded.

"Remember shortly after you gave birth to Little Ethan?" Ethan began. Theresa nodded to prompt Ethan to go on.

"When I held Little Ethan, it was like I felt this close connection to him. It's indescribable really. When I held my daughter awhile ago, it was like déjà vu. I felt that connection again. It was strange." Ethan shook his head in amazement.

"Dr. Russell already said you couldn't have been the father. I was on the pill when we~"

"I know." Ethan interrupted. "But can we really take Dr. Russell's word for it?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Theresa asked warily.

"I think there should be a DNA test. We need to have concrete evidence." 

_~*~_

*Please review.  Your comments are greatly appreciated! 


	21. Unlikely Actions

I am not affiliated with NBC's Passions or James E. Reilly 

_Am I pregnant? _Whitney asked herself. An unsettling feeling developed in the pit of her stomach. _What will __Chad__ say if I am? Will he be happy? _Whitney never brought up the subject of kids with Chad yet. _I need to find out how he'd feel about having children, _Whitney thought.She took a deep breath, checked herself in the mirror, and headed back to the bedroom. She sighed as she settled into bed. "Something wrong, honey?" Chad asked. __

"No," Whitney lied. "I'm just tired. Good night, Chad." Whitney gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chad felt that Whitney was hiding something, but he decided not to say anything. After all, he was keeping his own secrets. "Good night, Whitney." Chad mumbled as he made himself comfortable. Chad tried to go to sleep, but he had too much on his mind. Whitney was the same. They both lay on their sides looking at opposite directions, each with their own troubles. They jumped at the sound of the telephone. 

"Umph." Chad grunted as he reached over to answer the phone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Chad, it's Fox." 

"Hey, man. Did Gwen have the baby?" 

"Yeah, she had a little girl."

"That's great!" Chad said. He mouthed "Gwen had a girl" to Whitney who smiled in response. "Tell Ethan and Gwen congratulations from me and Whitney."

"Sure thing." Fox said. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." Chad said as he hung up.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Whitney said. "Ethan and Gwen are parents now. Can you imagine being a parent?" 

"Sometimes I do." Chad admitted. Whitney was surprised. She never knew that Chad ever thought about being a father. "You really do?" She asked him.

"Sure. Ever since you agreed to marry me, I can't help but think of what it would like to be a parent." Chad said.

"Maybe you might get to actually experience the real thing." Whitney said slowly. Chad looked wide-eyed at Whitney. "What do mean, Whitney?" 

Whitney cleared her throat. "Well, my period skipped. I think I could be pregnant." 

Chad took awhile to absorb the meaning of her words."Have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" 

"No, I just realized today that I skipped. I'm going to go buy a pregnancy test tomorrow." 

Chad said nothing, for he was still in shock. "It might just be a false alarm though." Whitney warned. "But if I am pregnant, Chad, how will you feel? Be honest with me."

Chad paused for a long time before answering. "I'd be the happiest man in the world."

Whitney sighed in relief.

~*~

"Ethan, do you think it's a good time to have a paternity test done? Gwen just had your child. Do you know how upset she's going to be? She hates me, Ethan. She'll go ballistic."

"Theresa, haven't you ever wondered if I was the father or not?" Ethan asked.

"Dr. Russell already shot my hopes down when she said it wasn't possible. Besides, I was on the pill."

"Sometimes the pill doesn't work, Theresa." Theresa thought about his statement and silently agreed. 

"Theresa, if it turns out that I am the father, then I'll tell Gwen. If I'm not the father, I won't tell Gwen a thing. It'll just be between the two of us."

"Ethan, I don't know." Theresa said undecidedly. 

"Theresa, I need to know." Ethan said urgently. "Please," he pleaded. 

Theresa gave in. "Fine, but this is strictly between us." 

Ethan sighed in relief. "I'll set everything up."

_Just hope your wife doesn't catch you. If she does, there's no telling what she'll do. _Theresa thought worriedly as she headed back to the waiting room. 

~*~

"Calling Whitney again?" Dylan asked jokingly. 

"Will you ever give it a rest?" Fox asked tiredly.

"No," Dylan replied. "I still can't shake the thought that you don't really love Whitney. "

"What would you know about love?" Fox snapped.

"I should ask you the same question, Fox. You and I were alike when it came to 'love'. We didn't believe it actually existed. Now all of a sudden, you claim you're in love? What's more ridiculous to me is that you claim it was 'love at first sight.'" Dylan shook his head in disbelief. He looked up and saw Theresa enter the room quietly. 

"Look, I can't explain it all right? I just know I'm in love with Whitney Russell." Theresa looked down and swallowed hard after hearing Fox's words.

Dylan noticed her reaction and said, "Whatever, Fox. Knowing you, it may just be lust."

Fox jumped on his friend and pushed him against the wall. Fox clenched his jaw, his temper rising rapidly. "You need to shut up." He said menacingly. 

"Take it easy, Fox." Dylan said. 

"Fox!" Theresa called. Fox didn't turn around. Instead he tightened his grip on Dylan. 

"I just might be speaking the truth." Dylan said quietly. The statement sent Fox over the edge. He punched his friend, the blow throwing Dylan to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Theresa cried. "Dylan! Are you okay?" She rushed over to his side.

Dylan glared at Fox as he slowly stood up. His nose was bleeding, and his eye was already swelling. Fox left the room briskly, making eye contact with Theresa before he exited the room. Little Ethan woke up and stared at Dylan's bruise. He lifted his hand, pointed a chubby finger at Dylan, and let out a small sound. Although he was only a few months old, Little Ethan seemed to recognize that Dylan was hurt. Ethan entered the room and took a look at Dylan."What happened to you?" He asked.

"Your dear-old step-brother hit me." Dylan mumbled. 

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, see if you can find someone to help Dylan out. I'm going to find Fox." Theresa interrupted. 

"You want me to hold Little Ethan?" Ethan asked before Theresa left. 

"Yeah," Theresa answered. "I'll be back." 

Theresa walked quickly through the hallway. She stopped and asked people in the hallway if they had seen anyone that fit Fox's description. One young nurse informed Theresa that Fox had gone outside. After thanking the woman, Theresa quickly walked to the exit. _What's going on with Fox?_ Theresa went outside and scanned the parking lot.  After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spotted Fox pacing around. He was obviously angry. Theresa almost hesitated, but decided to confront Fox. "Fox," she called.

Fox pretended not to have heard her. "Fox," she called again more loudly. Fox stopped pacing, but he did not turn towards her. 

"Look at me." Theresa pleaded.

Fox kept his back turned away from her and remained silent.

"Fox." Theresa said as she stepped closer. "C'mon, talk to me." Theresa touched his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. 

"Fine." Theresa said quietly as her eyes began to water with tears. "Be that way, I don't give a damn anymore." She darted off into the darkness as Fox slowly turned and felt an urgency to call her back. "Theresa wait!" Fox called.

Theresa stopped in her tracks. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to look at Fox. Fox couldn't bring himself to look at her. However, he forced himself to and let his gaze slowly settle on hers. Theresa's eyes held a hurt, questioning look. Fox walked towards her and took her hand. "I'm sorry, Theresa." He said softly. 

Theresa looked down and squeezed Fox's hand in return. "Why won't anyone believe that I love Whitney?"

Theresa let go of Fox's hand. "What if it's because they believe you aren't truly in love with her?" Theresa asked quietly. Fox tensed. "Do you feel that way Theresa?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Look, Fox, I don't like the idea of you trying to break up Chad and Whitney. But, I don't really know how Whitney feels about you." Theresa paused." "I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but you need to talk to her. Maybe then you'll realize what you truly feel." Theresa turned and walked away. 

Fox contemplated her words and agreed with them. "I need to talk to Whitney." He said aloud. 

~*~

Please review. Comments are always welcomed!


	22. 22

"Where did you go?" Gwen asked sleepily. 

"I just went outside for awhile. I thought that you might like to be alone. You're probably exhausted." Ethan leaned forward and gave Gwen a kiss on the forehead.

"I am." Gwen admitted. 

"Well, why don't you get some rest?" Ethan whispered. 

"Okay," Gwen yawned as her she closed her eyes. "Stay here with me, Ethan?" she mumbled.

"I'll be here." Ethan said quietly as Gwen drifted of to sleep.

~*~

Once Theresa got back to the waiting room, she decided to help Dylan the best way that she could. After she had made her child comfortable in one of the sofas in the room, Theresa proceeded to nurse Dylan's bruises. She had managed to get an ice pack from one of the volunteers at the hospital. As she placed the ice pack over Dylan's eye, he winced in pain. "Ow!" He cried.

"Sorry." Theresa said as she adjusted the ice pack. "You know, you're going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow morning." 

"Don't I know it." Dylan mumbled. "I can't believe Fox hit me. After all the years I've known him, he's never done anything like this before."

"Really?" Theresa said. "Well, Fox isn't acting himself."

"Are you defending him?" Dylan asked bewildered. 

"No," Theresa said defensively.

"It sounds like you are." Dylan replied.

"I'm not." Theresa insisted. 

"Right." Dylan said sarcastically. "Sure you're not."

"Would you like another black eye?" Theresa said threateningly.

"Not you too." Dylan said in disbelief.  
  


"I wouldn't hit you, Dylan." Theresa said. "I'm just joking. I hate to say it, but it's your big mouth that got you in this condition in the first place."

"My big mouth?" Dylan scoffed. "Okay, fine. So I have a big mouth. I was only speaking the truth though. I don't believe Fox is in love with Whitney."

"You're not the only one who thinks that." Theresa said as she settled in the chair beside him.

"So, you think that too, huh?" Dylan said as he turned towards Theresa.

"Yeah." Theresa admitted. "I just can't believe Fox would fall in love with a woman so quickly. He seemed so~" Theresa trailed off.

"So what?" Dylan asked wondering what Theresa was going to say.

"Fox seemed so cynical about love."

"Tell me about it." Dylan said. "But he had every right to be."

"Yeah," Theresa agreed. "His family always treated him unfairly. He was misunderstood and unloved. I can't imagine what it would be like to be unloved."

"It's lonely." Fox said as he entered the room.

"Fox." Theresa said in surprise. "I didn't think you'd~"

"Come back here?" Fox finished. "Look, Dylan, sorry I hit you. You just struck a nerve. You don't know how I really feel about Whitney, and I don't appreciate that you would assert that I didn't know my own feelings."

_Maybe you don't. Maybe you're misreading them._ Dylan thought. However, he thought it would be wise to accept Fox's apology. He didn't want another black eye. "I'm sorry, too." Dylan offered his hand as Fox shook it. 

"I think we should head back to the apartment." Fox said.

Theresa picked up Little Ethan and they all headed towards the parking lot. No one said anything on the car ride home. They were all too preoccupied with their own thoughts and plans. "Home sweet home." Dylan said as they reached their destination. "Well, it's been one hell of an evening." He said as he got out of the car.

"It sure has." Theresa agreed.

"Fox, I'll see you later. And you, Theresa." Dylan said addressing her. "I hope we get to spend more time with one another." 

"That sounds nice." Theresa smiled. "You go on home and nurse that eye of yours."

"I was thinking," Dylan said, "Maybe I could get one of those eye patches."

Theresa laughed. "An eye patch? Like a pirate?"

"Exactly." Dylan said. 

"Nah," Theresa began. "It wouldn't suit you. You'd look cuter without it."

Fox rolled his eyes. "I'm heading upstairs." He said as he walked off.

"What's up with him?" Theresa said as she watched him walk off.

"He's just jealous." Dylan said as he inched towards Theresa. Little Ethan began to fuss. 

"I better get this little guy to sleep." Theresa said. "Good night, Dylan."

"Good night Theresa." Dylan said. "Before you go," Dylan began. Theresa stopped to look at him. "What is it?" She asked him curiously.

"I just wanted to give you this." Dylan leaned forward and planted a kiss on Theresa. 

"Hey, Dylan I left my~" Fox said as we walked in on them. He cleared his throat loudly and crossed his arms. Theresa was the first to pull back. 

"Wow." Dylan said smiling at Theresa. Theresa smiled shyly back.

"Okay," Fox said loudly. "Look, I left my keys in your car."

"Then go get them." Dylan said simply.

"You've got the keys to the car. You go get them." Fox crossed his arms.

"Geez, Fox. What a way to ruin the moment." Dylan mumbled. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Fox demanded.

Theresa was stunned. "Who are you to be demanding answers from me? I happen to like Dylan."

"You do, huh?" Fox replied.

"Yes, I do." Theresa said.

"Careful, Theresa." Fox warned. "Looks can be deceiving."

"Are you trying to tell me to stay away from Dylan?"

"What do you think?" Fox asked.

"I think you're being ridiculous." Theresa answered as Dylan returned. "Here's your keys." Dylan said as he tossed them at Fox.

"Thanks." Fox mumbled. "Well, we better get going Theresa."

Theresa shot a questioning look at Fox. "I'll be up in a minute." She said. 

Fox hesitated. "You should get little Ethan to bed you know?" He said backing up.

Theresa sighed. "Dylan, thank you. I hope we can spend some more time together. It's been really nice getting to know you."

"Same here." Dylan smiled. "Bye Theresa, I'll see you later." He said as he leaned in to kiss Theresa again.

A loud bang startled Dylan and Theresa as they pulled back. Fox had "accidentally" knocked over a chair in the courtyard.

Dylan shot an annoyed look towards Fox. He gave Theresa's hand a squeeze as he walked off. Before disappearing around the corner, Dylan gave a small wave of his hand. Theresa did the same. Once Dylan was out of sight Theresa walked by Fox without saying a word.

Fox only watched her walk in a huff and shook his head.


	23. 23

*Warning…this part includes some mature content. 

Chad dreaded the trip to work the next morning. He still could not figure out what to do about Syd. Chad felt an obligation to keep the job. It was excellent pay, especially for a young producer like himself. Chad also felt that he may need to prepare for the possibility of Whitney being pregnant. Then, he'd want to find a home for his family if Whitney ended up pregnant. He didn't expect to stay at Fox's apartment forever. Besides, Chad felt that Fox would not stay in L.A. permanently. That was unless, Chad concluded, Fox succeeded in winning the heart of the woman he loved. Chad trudged slowly to his office, finding himself counting the steps it took to reach his destination. Chad greeted the secretary who cheerfully informed him that he had an important message on his desk. Chad thanked the secretary and walked into his office.

Upon reaching the desk, Chad picked up the pink slip that read: 

_Chad__, Syd called me today. She won't be coming into work, but I would like to speak with you as soon as possible. Please call me back once you receive this message. Thanks._

_~Vivian_

"Yes!" Chad said in relief. _Syd__ won't be at work today. _Chad began whistling a tune to one of the newest songs he was producing for another singer. He decided to get a cup of coffee. When he returned, he set the coffee on his desk when the secretary buzzed in. "Mr. Harris, you're needed out here immediately."

Chad went outside, as someone sneaked quietly into his office. Syd had managed to avoid Chad and went over to his desk. She spotted the cup of coffee and spiked his drink with a generous amount of vodka. "This will help me out a little." She said softly as she stirred the drink. She left his office before he could return.

Chad came back to his office, unaware that an unwanted person had visited him. He took a gulp of his coffee and coughed. "Anita," Chad called to the secretary as he went back outside. "Do you know who made coffee this morning?"

"I did." Anita said looking up from her computer. "Do you like it?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." Chad lied. He took another gulp in front of her. Anita smiled even more. "I'm glad." She said. "I'm using a new brand. Everyone else seems to like it too."

"I see." Chad said. "It's great." Chad made a face as he poured the rest of the coffee in a potted plant on the side of the room. _Is it just my taste buds? How could anyone else here like this brand? It doesn't taste much like coffee. _Chad began to feel a bit different. He tried shaking it off when Syd walked into the room.

"Syd, what are you doing here?" Chad said in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "Vivian told me that you weren't coming in today."

"I came to see you." Syd said seductively. Chad didn't take the bait. He remained silent and kept his distance.

"Oh c'mon, Chad." Syd said as she slowly inched towards him. "I couldn't bear to go a day without seeing you. Besides, I wanted to know if you thought about my offer."

"I thought about it." Chad admitted, his words appearing a bit slurred. Syd smiled knowing the spiked coffee was taking effect. 

"Really?" Syd said pleased. "What would your decision be?" 

"Syd, let's talk about this later. I have to call Vivian." Chad reached over to pick up his phone.

Syd laid a hand over Chad's and looked straight at him with desire evident in her eyes. "Vivian can wait. I'm your priority remember?"

"As a producer, yes." Chad said as he walked around to the other side of the desk. "In my personal life, it's~" Chad paused as if he had lost his train of thought. "It's Whitney who's my number one lady."

Syd frowned. "That's not the answer I wanted, Chad."

"What kind of answer were you looking for?" Chad said, trying to appear unaware of the implications Syd was giving. He swayed a bit and caught himself on the filing cabinet against the wall.

"Don't play dumb with me, Chad." Syd said. "You're a smart man, and you know exactly what I want." Hunger flashed in her eyes and pervaded her thoughts. 

"Syd, no." Chad said simply. "This can't happen. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"It doesn't have to be." Syd said determined not to back down. She sat on his desk and crossed her legs, giving Chad a glimpse of her thighs.  "I know you want me, Chad." She said softly. "It's written all over your face." 

Chad tried to avoid her gaze. He found himself staring at the bare part of her leg and looked away guiltily. Syd laughed and walked up behind him. She placed her hands on his chest and pressed her body against his. Chad tensed at her touch. Syd's hands then began traveling downwards. Something burned within Chad, and he pulled away quickly. He tried to shake off the feeling and looked down and groaned. An evident bulge protruded from his pants.  

"You see Chad?" Syd said as her gaze traveled on Chad's body. "You can't resist me." 

"Ssstop it Syd." Chad said, the slur becoming more defined. 

"No." Syd said as she forced herself into his arms and pressed her body against his again. She swayed her hips as she made the bulge grow even more. Syd laughed again. "Let's let that big boy come out and play." Chad desperately tried to resist the temptation, but as the excitement grew, his body response wouldn't permit him to act rationally. Instead he stood there dazed as Syd began to unbutton his pants. 

_This is wrong. _Chad said to himself, but his body would not cooperate with his mind. Instead parts of him pulsated with desire. Syd accomplished her task and proceeded to remove the only barrier left. As Syd looked up, Chad saw Whitney's face. 

"Whitney." He said softly, the drunkenness already taking over him.

Syd played along. "Yes, it's me, Whitney." 

"What are you doing here?" He asked swaying a little. 

Syd steadied him as she pulled the rest of his briefs down. Chad stood there exposed as a smile formed on Syd's lips. 

"I want you, Chad." Syd said still impersonating Whitney.

"Mm, Whitney." Chad said groaning. 

Syd pushed Chad slightly back so that he sat on his desk. "Lay down baby." She whispered. Chad obeyed drunkenly as Syd went to lock the door. She took off her clothes and moved on top of Chad.

"Whitney." Chad called again.

"I want you, Chad." Syd whispered. 

"Okay." Chad replied, his eyes half closed.

Syd moved on top of him and took of his remaining clothes. She gasped as Chad filled her. Syd moved slowly but steadily. She wanted to go slowly to savor every moment. Syd let out a cry of delight. 

The secretary outside was startled by the noise. She listened and heard the screams again coming from Chad's office. With her brow furrowed in curiosity, she called him on the intercom. When he didn't answer she decided to knock oh the door. Even then, she received no response. As she returned to her desk, Whitney arrived with a smile on her face. 

"Hello," Whitney said. "I'm Chad's fiancé. I need to speak with him. It's urgent." Whitney wrung her hands excitedly. _I can't wait to tell __Chad__ the news. _

"All right." Anita said. "I'll go get him." Anita knocked on Chad's office door again and heard the cries again. Disturbed, Anita stopped one of the janitors and asked for a key. The janitor gladly handed over the set of keys as Anita unlocked the door quickly. She gasped at the sight before her.

Syd moved more quickly as Chad's hands slip up and down her back. Syd let out a cry of relief and satisfaction. "Finally." Syd sighed. Spent, she lay on top of Chad. Anita covered her mouth as Whitney came up behind her. "Oh my god," Whitney said. "Oh my god." She repeated.

Chad sat up as the effects of the alcohol began to wear off. He began to feel tension building on the base of his neck. He rubbed his temples and saw a devastated Whitney before him. Tears poured from her eyes as she repeatedly asked him "Why Chad? Why?"

Chad realized he was naked and glanced over at Syd. Syd didn't even bother covering herself up. Instead she sat there still on top of him. Chad pushed her off. He covered himself up quickly as he began to apologize profusely. "Whitney, it's not what it looks like baby. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought she was you. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry." 

"Save it." Whitney said through clenched teeth. "I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you would do such a thing. You bastard! I came to tell you that I was pregnant and I find you with another woman in your office?! What the hell is wrong with you? I knew I shouldn't have let you continue to work here with that bitch!" Whitney walked over to Syd and pushed her to the ground. "Ow!" Syd said as she hit the floor. 

"Stop Whitney!" Chad said as he ran to take a hold of Whitney. Whitney surprised him by slapping him in the face and punching him in the gut. "Don't you touch me!" She hissed. Chad doubled over in pain. 

Whitney ran out of the office. Chad did not follow her. He knew she was furious. Chad looked over at Syd disgustedly. "You took advantage of me." He accused. "You vile bitch!" 

"Hey, you wanted me, Chad." Syd shrugged. "You could've stopped it, but you didn't. You kept going."

"I thought you were Whitney."

"Oh that's rich." Syd said as she rolled her eyes. "Admit it Chad. You knew it was me the whole time. Stop using the excuse that you thought I was Whitney."

Chad quickly got dressed as his phone rang. He glanced at Anita who was still staring dumfounded. "Answer it!" Chad ordered. 

Anita snapped out of her daze and answered the phone. "It's Vivian." She mouthed. "Not a word of what happened her, Anita." Chad warned. "You understand?"

Anita nodded. "Vivian," Chad said trying to appear cheerful. Syd began to dress.

"Chad, I thought you would've gotten my message by now."

"Oh, yeah~" Chad's voice trailed off.

"Well, Chad, I was just calling to tell you that I've got you and Syd attending this big gala event that will be held in a month.  All the famous music producers and their clients will be there. You'll be Syd's escort. Now, I have some extra tickets to the event in case any one of you wants to invite anyone else." Vivian paused as she spoke to someone in her office. "Chad, hon, I've got to take care of other business. I just wanted to inform you about the event. Talk to you later."

Vivian hung up before Chad could say a word.

"What'd she want?" Syd asked.

Chad sighed. "Ask her yourself." He said coldly as he left the room.


	24. 24

Tears fell freely down Whitney's cheeks as she ran blindly. Once she got to a bench, she sat and sobbed, her cries piercing the air. _Why?! _She kept screaming in her mind. _Why would __Chad__ do such a thing to me? _Whitney hugged herself. _I'm having his child. _She thought. Suddenly she felt sick. Whitney ran to the nearest bush and threw up. Desperately wanting to go home, Whitney took out her cell and called the apartment.

"Hello?" Theresa answered sleepily. 

"Theresa," Whitney said sniffling. "It's me. I need someone to pick me up."

"Where are you at? What's wrong?" Theresa asked suddenly alert.

"Just please have someone pick me up. I'm across the street from the studio where Chad works."

"Okay." Theresa said. "I'll come by." Theresa hung up as she hurriedly got dressed. Little Ethan was already awake and making noises with his lips. 

"Good morning, baby." Theresa cooed. "Aren't you a happy camper this morning?"

Little Ethan gave a toothless grin as a small drop of drool appeared at the side of his mouth. Theresa quickly swiped it away and picked Little Ethan up. "Umph." She grunted. "You get heavier by the day." Little Ethan smiled even wider. He played with his mother's hair as she set him down to dress him. "We're going to pick up Aunt Whitney." Theresa said. "I think she's really upset." As if responding to the statement, Little Ethan frowned. A knock at the door distracted him as he bounced up and down. "Stay still." Theresa said. "I don't want you hurting yourself." Little Ethan began to get impatient. His lower lip quivered. "Oh no you don't." Theresa warned.

Ethan came in just as Little Ethan let out a wail. "I knocked but you didn't answer." He told Theresa.

"I know, I was getting Little Ethan dressed." Theresa picked Little Ethan up and tried to placate her child. 

"May I?" Ethan asked extending his arms. 

Theresa agreed and handed little Ethan over. Ethan paced around and tried his best to calm his godson down. In a matter of minutes, Ethan was able to get Little Ethan's tears to subside. 

"He's taken with you." Theresa said in amazement. 

Ethan smiled. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Whitney just called. She wanted me to come pick her up at the studio. She sounded upset."

"Oh?" Ethan asked. "If you want, I'll take Little Ethan with me. I'm going to see Gwen."

"I don't know." Theresa said slowly.

"It's okay, really." Ethan said. "I wouldn't mind."

"Okay," Theresa said. "Thanks a lot Ethan." Theresa gave him a small kiss on the cheek as she hurried out. Ethan felt his cheek and stared after her. 

As Theresa rushed through her door, she once again bumped into Fox. They fell on the floor in a heap. 

"Ouch!" Fox said rubbing his back. "Ya know, Theresa, one of these days, you're going to have to stop running into me." Fox smirked.

Theresa got up quickly. "Sorry, but I'm in a rush."

"Why?" Fox asked. "Going to see Dylan?" He asked sarcastically.

"No," Theresa said. "Whitney called, she sounded upset and she wanted someone to pick her up."

"What's wrong with Whitney?" Fox asked urgently.

Theresa sighed. "I don't know, but I'd like to find a means of transportation."

"You're in luck. I paid someone to fill up my car with gas. Let's go." Fox grabbed his keys and both he and Theresa headed out. Theresa instructed Fox to head towards the studio where Chad worked. Fox nor Theresa said anything on the way there. Theresa glanced out the window, lost to her own thoughts. Fox sped quickly through the L.A. streets keeping his eyes peeled for the studio building. Theresa and Fox spotted Whitney sitting on a bench. Her eyes were red and puffy from the incessant crying. Theresa ran to her best friend with arms extended. Whitney began sobbing uncontrollably. Her shoulders shook as Theresa tried her best to comfort her friend. Fox stood off to the side wishing it was he who was embracing Whitney. He wanted desperately to hold her and to tell her it was going to be okay. 

"Whitney." Theresa said softly. "What happened?"

"Chad." Whitney said between gasps. "He was~ with~ Syd." She wailed. 

"What?" Theresa said confused.

"They were together in his office." Whitney paused. "They were having~ I can't even say it!" Whitney cried harder.

"Shhh." Theresa said.

"I can't believe he would sleep with another woman! In his office!" Whitney cried. 

Anger boiled inside Fox. He made fists at his sides. He walked off in the direction of the studio."

"Where are you going?" Theresa asked as she looked up

"I'm making Chad pay for hurting the woman I love."

"What?" Whitney said as she looked up.

"Yeah, what exactly do you mean by that?" Chad asked as he walked up them. 


	25. 25

"What was that, Fox?" Chad asked again. 

"You heard me," Fox seethed. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting the woman I love."

"The woman you love?" Chad asked disbelievingly. "The woman _you_ love?"

"Yes." Fox sneered. "I love Whitney."

Whitney gasped as she sank to the ground. Theresa held her friend and fell to the ground beside her. Whitney stared with surprise at Fox while Theresa stared off in another direction lost in her thoughts. 

"You bastard!" Chad said as he lunged forward, tackling Fox. 

"Chad no!" Whitney screamed. "Stop it!" She cried. Feeling desperate, she got up, ran to Chad, and tugged on his shirt. "Stop!" 

Fox pushed Chad away and wiped his bleeding lip. Theresa got up and went towards him. "Here," she said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her purse. She gently applied it to Fox's lip. Fox winced from the pain and glared at Chad.

"I'll kill you!" Chad shouted. 

"Chad stop!" Whitney ordered as she got between them. "Look, Chad, fighting isn't going to solve anything." 

Chad said nothing. Instead he stood there breathing hard, still evidently furious.

"Chad," Whitney said softly. "We need some time apart."

"But Whitney~"

"But nothing, Chad. I don't want to talk to you right now. I think it'd be best if you left."

"Fine." Chad said as he walked off angrily. 

"Look, let's head back to the apartment. Then we'll talk." Whitney said to Fox.

~*~

"Hi, mommy," Ethan called softly as he entered the hospital room. Gwen sat up and smiled. "They're going to bring little Samantha in."

"That's great."  Ethan said settling into a chair beside the bed.

"Why did you bring little Ethan with you?" Gwen asked.

"Theresa had to go pick up Whitney. She said that Whitney sounded really upset. I offered to take care of Little Ethan for her. Besides, it's time that he gets to meet his god-sister." _Who might end up being his half sister. _ Ethan thought. 

"Oh," Gwen said with a slight frown forming on her lips. 

Ethan noticed Gwen's expression and said, "Gwen, don't hold anything against Little Ethan. He's just a baby." 

"I don't have anything against him. I just happen to hate his mother." Gwen said stiffly.

Ethan sighed. "Gwen." He said imploringly.

_I don't care what Ethan thinks. I am never going to let go of my animosity towards Theresa. She always manages to get in between Ethan and me. She'll never go away and neither will my grudge. _Gwen thought folding her arms in loathing. 

~*~

Back at the apartment, Theresa went straight to her room and said nothing to Whitney and Fox. She closed the door, leaned against it, and closed her eyes. Theresa's emotions were muddled. She sighed, went over to her bed, and hugged her pillow tight to her chest. Fox dominated her thoughts at the moment. She thought about the day she first met him. Theresa remembered how frightened she was when he climbed into bed with her. A smile formed on her lips as she recalled that night. Theresa shook her head and chuckled. Her thoughts then drifted to the many times they talked. Fox had always been there for her from the start. He comforted her, made her laugh, and stood up for her when it seemed as if the whole world was against her. Fox even tried talking sense into her when it came to Ethan, but Theresa wouldn't listen then. She was so intent on believing that Ethan was the only one for her. _Why didn't I listen to Fox? He was right all along. _Theresa thought. 

Theresa vividly remembered the night when she, Fox, Chad, and Whitney went to the Blue Note. She relived the feeling of security and ease that she felt in Fox's arms when they danced. Theresa hugged herself and frowned. _I was so blind. _She said as she slowly came to a realization. _Fox came into my life for a reason. _Theresa got up and looked out the window. _Fox was an opportunity to move on with my life. Ethan was my past. _"Fox was my future." She said softly. _I didn't that opportunity. _She thought sadly as a tear slid down her cheek._ But I have to take that chance. _Theresa thought as she wiped the tear away. _It may not be too late. _

~*~

In the living room, Fox and Whitney sat in awkward silence. Whitney didn't know how to act towards Fox since she now knew what he felt towards her.

Whitney twisted her hands nervously as she avoided his gaze. Fox then decided to come out and tell Whitney everything. "Whitney," He said. Whitney still refused to look up. Fox cleared his throat. "Whitney, look at me." He said gently. Whitney lifted her eyes slowly. Once her gaze was settled on his, Fox began.

"Remember the first time we met? It was at Crane Industries. I thought you were very beautiful, and from that point on I wanted to get to know you. Truth be told, I was deciding on who I wanted to get to know first. It was either you, or Theresa."

"You picked Theresa first, didn't you?" Whitney asked after a pause. "You spent so much time with her." 

"Yes," Fox admitted. "I did spend a lot of time with her. I did pick her first, but then I decided that pursuing Theresa would be hopeless. She was still in love with Ethan, and she just wouldn't get on with her life."

"So you decided to pursue me?" Whitney asserted. 

"Yes. It was after I heard you singing at the Blue Note that I realized I was in love with you."

Whitney contemplated his words. "I don't understand. You pursued me even after you found out that I was with Chad. You also knew how much Chad and I loved each other. How is that any different than if you had pursued Theresa? She was in love with another man, and you claim you stopped pursuing her just because she wouldn't give up Ethan. Did you honestly think that I would give Chad up for you?"

Fox was disappointed. This was not the type of response he wanted from Whitney. While Fox was struggling to think of how to respond, Theresa slipped quietly in the room. She remained hidden from view.

"Fox," Whitney said. "I admit, I am attracted to you, but you and I would never work out. I always thought you were in love with Theresa. After all, you both spent so much time around one another, and you two share so much in common. You and I don't have much in common Fox."

"Opposites can attract." Fox said. 

"Not in this case." Whitney said softly. 

Fox looked down disappointedly. 

"I'm sorry, Fox." Whitney said. "I still love Chad."

"Even after what he did to you?" Fox asked.

"It's hard to forgive him for that, but I still love him. I'm going to have his child Fox."

"Whitney, can't you give me a chance?" Fox pleaded. "I love you."

_How can you be in love with her when you told me you didn't know what love really was? _Theresa asked silently. 

"Fox, I've made my choice. I'm going to marry Chad. There's nothing that can chance my mind."

"Really?" Fox asked. "Maybe there might be something."

"Like what?" Whitney asked. 

"This." Fox said as he leaned forward to kiss Whitney. 


	26. 26

Chad walked back into his office in a rage. His emotions were a mixture of anger, guilt, remorse, and hatred. Chad was not surprised when he saw Syd sitting down casually in one of his office chairs.

"You're back." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Get out, Syd." Chad said abhorrence apparent in his tone.

"What if I refuse?" Syd challenged.

"Don't play games with me, Syd. Get out of my office." Chad pointed towards the door. "Out." He said simply.

"Fine." Syd said with a quick toss of her hair. "But we'll be seeing each other very soon." 

Chad sat down and rubbed his temples. He opened his desk drawer and rummaged around until he found a bottle of aspirin. After he had taken some, Chad picked up the photo of Whitney on his desk. He stroked the picture and felt the guilt build up inside. He was so angry at himself for hurting Whitney. He cringed when he recalled the look on Whitney's face when she walked in. Chad sighed and put the picture down. "I messed up big time." He said softly. Not knowing what he could do to rectify the situation, Chad decided to start off with something small. He called in Anita to get the number of a local florist. Once Chad obtained the number, he personally called in the order of two dozen roses for Whitney. On the card he put: _I know this won't make up for what I've done, but I truly am sorry. Please forgive me, Whitney. I love you with all my heart, and I still want you to be my wife. Please accept my apology. __Love__, __Chad_. Chad sat back in his chair once he was done and hoped that Whitney would see how truly sorry he was. Chad knew that nothing would erase what he had done, but he decided to spend the rest of the day thinking of romantic gestures that would win back Whitney's heart.

~*~

Little Ethan looked in awe at the little baby girl who was nestled in Gwen's arms. His mouth was slightly open as he pointed to the baby.

"Little Ethan, I want you to meet baby Samantha," Ethan said quietly as he brought his godson towards the bed. Little Ethan looked down and touched Samantha on the forehead. Samantha stirred slightly, let out a yawn, and snuggled back into her mother's embrace.  Gwen smiled and looked up at Ethan. "She's so beautiful. Isn't she? Mother will be thrilled that it's a girl." Ethan smiled in response. "You know what I just realized?" Gwen thought after a moment. "We haven't called them to tell them the good news."

"You know what," Ethan laughed aloud. "You're right. I'll go do it right now. I'll be back in a few." Ethan went outside to a payphone and called the Crane Mansion. After speaking briefly with one of the maids, Ivy was put on the line.

"Mother," Ethan said. 

"Ethan!" Ivy exclaimed. "I've been waiting to hear from you!"

"I'm sorry I haven't called lately. Gwen had the baby last night."

"What?" Ivy said in surprise. "That's wonderful!" 

"It's a little girl." Ethan said. "We named her Samantha."

"Oh how sweet!" Ivy said. "I have a granddaughter! Sam will be thrilled when he finds out the news!" 

"Please spread the word, Mother. Be sure to tell Rebecca too. I need to get back to Gwen and the baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Ethan. Oh this is wonderful news!" Ivy exclaimed before Ethan hung up.

Ethan sighed. _Now I've got to arrange this paternity test. _Ethan went off in search to find someone who could help him in his mission. 

~*~

Theresa's eyes widened as she saw Fox kiss Whitney. "No!" Her heart cried. It took her awhile to realize that she had also uttered it aloud. Fox didn't seem to hear her outburst. He pulled back from the kiss with a confused look on his face. 

"Fox," Whitney said softly. "I didn't feel anything." 

"I didn't either." Fox said baffled. "Why~"

"You don't really love her." Theresa said as she walked out from her hiding place. 

"How long have you been there?" Whitney asked curiously.

"Long enough to see that Fox doesn't really love you."

"I don't believe it." Fox said. He replayed the kiss in his mind. He felt no emotion whatsoever when he finally kissed Whitney. 

"You see, Fox?" Whitney said. "You don't love me."

"But~" Fox protested.

"You admitted you felt nothing when we kissed. That should serve as concrete proof." Whitney said gently. 

"I'm sorry, Whitney." Fox said after a long pause. "I'm sorry about this whole thing."

"It's okay." Whitney said touching his arm. "Don't fret about it." The doorbell began ringing. "I'll go get it." Whitney said as she left Theresa and Fox alone in the room.

"I was so sure that I was in love with Whitney." Fox mumbled to himself.

"Fox," Theresa said. "There's something that I need to tell you." The tone in her voice intrigued Fox. He wondered what she wanted to tell him. 

"I~" Theresa began. She was interrupted by the telephone.

Fox went to reach for the receiver when Theresa stopped him. "That can wait." She said. "I have something really important to tell you."

"All right." Fox said slowly as he sat on the couch. "What is it Theresa?"

"I~" Theresa began again.

"Theresa!" Dylan called as he entered the room. 

"Dylan." Theresa said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to surprise you. Come here." Dylan extended his arms for a hug. Theresa hugged him as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Fox sat back and watched.

"Hey, Fox." Dylan said.

"Hey." Fox replied. The telephone began ringing again. This time Fox answered it. He mumbled something inaudible to Theresa and Dylan, put down the receiver, and walked out of the room.

"I wonder who that was," Dylan said.

The doorbell rang again. A delivery man came with three dozen roses. He revealed that they were for Whitney. A sense of déjà vu washed over Theresa. _Last time roses came, they were from Fox. _Theresa frowned as Whitney read the card to herself. 

"Who are they from?" Theresa asked.

"Chad." Whitney said. "I want to talk to him, but I'm still not ready yet."

"Take your time," Theresa advised. "The love you two share is strong."

"Thanks Theresa. I'm going to go out for awhile." Whitney grabbed her purse and headed out the door. 

Theresa took the roses and put them in water. Dylan walked up behind her and placed his arms around her. "Would you like it if I sent you roses?" He whispered into her hair.

Theresa felt even more confused. She liked Dylan, but she also had feelings for Fox. Theresa had concluded before that Fox was her future, but doubt clouded her mind. Now she wasn't sure at all who was supposed to be her future. Theresa held onto Dylan in deep thought.

Fox walked back into the room and saw Dylan holding Theresa. "Get a room." Fox said sarcastically.

Dylan pulled back. "Oh hush." He commented. "You're just jealous that you don't get the opportunity to hold this amazing woman."

"I'm not jealous." Fox said.

"Yeah, whatever, man." Dylan said winking.   

Fox shook his head, but couldn't shake his friend's comment from his mind. _You're just jealous._


	27. 27

Theresa and Dylan sat on the couch in the living room and talked about their lives. Fox occasionally walked in and out of the room. The next time he came into the room was to tell Theresa that Ethan was on the phone. Theresa told Fox that she would take the call in her room. Fox shrugged and went into the kitchen. Wondering what Ethan would be calling Theresa for, Fox decided to listen in.

"Ethan?" Theresa answered.

"Hey," Ethan replied.

"Is something wrong?" Theresa asked concerned.

"Oh no, everything's fine. It's just that I was trying to set up this paternity test thing and I need you to come down to the hospital to sign your consent. Once that's done, we can make an appointment to have the test done."

_Paternity test?_Fox wondered.

"Okay," Theresa replied. "I'll stop by the hospital then."

"All right. Once you get to the hospital, take the elevator near the gift shop and go to the ground floor. Ethan instructed. "I'll be waiting for you there."

"I'll see you in a bit then," Theresa said before she hung up."Dylan, would you mind taking me down to the hospital?" Theresa asked once she returned to the living room.

"Again?" Dylan said raising his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, turns out there's something I need to take care of. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay," Dylan said getting up. "Let's go then."

Once Theresa and Dylan left, Fox wandered into the living room. He sat down and thought about the conversation between Theresa and Ethan. _Paternity test?_"Hmm." Fox wondered aloud. _Why would they want to have a paternity test done? _"Little Ethan." Fox said becoming aware of Theresa and Ethan's intentions. "They're trying to see if Ethan is the father of Theresa's son." Fox shook his head in disbelief. _It's probably another one of Theresa's schemes to get Ethan back. Will she ever get over Ethan?_

The ringing of the telephone interrupted Fox's thoughts. He leaned over to grab the receiver. "Hello?"

"Fox." Syd said. "How are you?"

"What do you want Syd?" Fox said without greeting her.

"What's the matter, Fox?" Syd asked innocently. 

"Whitey was devastated with what she saw today."

 "I thought you'd be happy Fox. After all, what happened today just pushed her more towards you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I didn't know you would go as far as having sex with Chad, in his office no less."

"Well, Fox, a gal does what she can to get what she wants."

"Why are you calling, Syd? To boast?"

"Not quite. Actually, Chad and I have to go to this huge event. I can invite six more people to join us. I was thinking that you could come along~" Syd's voice trailed off.

"And~" Fox prompted.

"And, bring Whitney along as your date."

"She's not going to agree if she knows you and Chad will be there." Fox said.

"The event takes place in a month. She'll probably forgive Chad by then. You know how she can be." Fox frowned at her statement. "Anyhow," Syd continued, "because Chad's boss paired him and me up automatically, you can go as Whitney's 'date.'"

"You're stirring up trouble Syd." Fox said.

"C'mon Fox. Don't you want Whitney?"

_Do I really?_ Fox wondered. _Of course I do. _Fox thought. _I love Whitney, at least I think I do. _Fox frowned again. "Fine." Fox finally said. 

"Great!" Syd squealed with delight. "Oh, by the way, I'll give you the leftover tickets. You can pick four more people to go. Speaking of going, I've got to go to a photo shoot. I'll call you later with the details of the event okay?"

"Sure." Fox said. "Bye Syd." Fox hung up and exhaled. 

~*~  
  


Once they got to the hospital, Theresa headed to the ground floor. Ethan was waiting for her just as she expected he would be. Dylan nodded his greeting to Ethan. "The papers are in another room." Ethan told Theresa. "Let's go." Theresa nodded and told Dylan that she would be back. Dylan sat down in the waiting room and grabbed a magazine to read. _I wonder what's going on between those two. _Dylan thought. 

Ethan and Theresa walked to the end of the hallway. As they entered the office, a middle-aged woman looked up and reached for the papers on her desk. "Have the mother of the child sign these. Make sure she has signed all of them." She told Ethan. 

"Thank you." Ethan said as he took the papers. Theresa and Ethan sat down at a vacant table. Ethan handed the required documents one by one as Theresa signed them. Once she was done, they handed all the documents to the secretary. "Once we can get these documents processed, we'll call you with an appointment."

"Approximately how long will it take?" Theresa asked.

"A week, two weeks at the most," replied the secretary. 

"Thanks again." Ethan said as he and Theresa left the room.

Theresa exhaled. "Okay, then. We wait a week."   
  


"Yeah." Ethan said. 

"Where is little Ethan anyway?" Theresa asked.

"Oh, I found out there was a daycare here and I asked if they could watch Little Ethan while I took care of this paternity test thing."

"Oh." Theresa answered. "Well, since I'm here, I may as well pick him up."

"I'll walk you there." Ethan said. 

Theresa and Ethan walked down the hallway and turned right. The daycare was full of children of the hospital personnel. Theresa spotted Little Ethan in a group of children playing with building blocks. A petite woman walked over to Theresa and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up my son. He's right over there." Theresa pointed.

"Oh, okay. His name's Ethan right?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Theresa smiled. 

"The woman went over to Little Ethan and picked him up. She handed him gently over to his mother and said, "He is a very well-behaved boy."

"Thank you." Theresa said gratefully. "He's growing so fast."

"Yes, kids do that." The woman laughed. "My children are already as tall as me! I'm not surprised though. After all I am on the short-side." The woman laughed again.

Theresa chuckled. "Thank you for watching him." Theresa said as she patted Little Ethan on the back.

"Oh no problem." The woman said. "You know, he looks just like his father." She said nodding her head towards Ethan. A cry from one of the kids caught her attention. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to the children. You have a nice day." 

"You too!" Theresa called as she left. She was a little stunned from the woman's observation. _He looks just like his father. _"You better get back to Gwen." Theresa told Ethan. "She'll get suspicious."

"Yeah," Ethan replied. "I'll see you later." Ethan gave Theresa a kiss on the forehead which made Theresa feel awkward. Ethan gave a small wave and left. Theresa returned to Dylan who had been entertaining himself with parenting magazines. Dylan had a confused look on his face which made Theresa laugh. Dylan looked up and smiled. "There you are." He said. "I see you have Little Ethan with you."

"Yes I do. Wave to Dylan, sweetie." Theresa told her son. 

Little Ethan looked at Dylan and smiled. Dylan walked over to Little Ethan and ruffled his blond hair playfully. 

"Why were you reading parenting magazines?"  Theresa asked Dylan as they headed towards the parking lot.

"Those were the only ones in there." Dylan explained.

"You had a weird look on your face a few minutes ago when you were reading them." Theresa said.

"There were some interesting articles," was all Dylan would say. 

"I see." Theresa said as she laughed again. "


	28. 28

A couple of days later, Gwen was released from the hospital. "It was so dull being in that hospital room all the time." Gwen complained. 

When Ethan and Gwen returned to the apartment, they found Theresa, Dylan, Fox, Whitney in the living room. A banner that said "Congratulations" was put up, and a table of baby supplies were set out. In the corner there was a crib filled with more gifts. "Oh my!" Gwen said in surprise. 

"This is all for you and the baby." Ethan whispered.

"Who's idea was this?" Gwen asked.

"Mine." Ethan replied. "Everyone else helped me set everything up."

"Thank you." Gwen said. "This is great." 

Theresa came forward hesitantly and said, "You can use my room as the baby's room. It's the closest to your bedroom."

"Wait a minute," Fox interrupted. "Where will you sleep?"

"She and little Ethan will be staying with me." Dylan spoke up.

"What?!" Ethan and Fox said incredulously at the same time. 

"Who are you?" Gwen asked in confusion to Dylan. 

Dylan extended his hand. "I'm Dylan. I live here in the apartments."

"Oh," Gwen replied. "I see. It's nice to meet you. Hmm, someone's missing." Gwen observed. "Hey, where's Chad?" She asked looking around

Fox stiffened at the mention of his name while Whitney became tearful again. 

"What?" Ethan said also clueless. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later." Theresa whispered in Ethan's ear. Jealousy struck Gwen as she grimaced at Theresa's actions. Gwen deliberately walked in between them and regarded Theresa with a malicious look.

Ethan cleared his throat. "Ahem. Uh- why don't you open presents?" He suggested. 

"Okay," Gwen said with a forced smile. 

Gwen sorted through the present in the crib and smiled as she pulled many of the items out. Ethan held on to his daughter while Gwen went through the baby necessities on the table. Gwen was pleased and touched that Ethan planned all this. _He does care. _Gwen thought. _But I wish Theresa weren't in the picture. _Once Gwen was finished, Ethan asked Fox to help him move the baby's things into Theresa's former bedroom. They were surprised to see that all of Theresa's things were packed. Whitney and Theresa helped set up the crib and hung a mobile over it. Gwen sat in the living room feeding her baby. 

Once everything in the room was set up, Ethan told Gwen and Gwen placed her baby gently into the crib. She smiled as she looked at her sleeping child. 

"I'll try to find us a place of our own." Ethan whispered to Gwen. "Just give me some time." Gwen was pleased. _Good, the sooner we can get away from Theresa, the better. _

Dylan helped Theresa move her things into the living room. Fox followed after them and stopped Theresa. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to stay with Dylan before today?"

"I don't know." Theresa replied. "I just," Theresa's voice trailed off.

"Never mind." Fox interrupted. 

Theresa looked away and left the room to get the rest of her things. 

"What's up Fox?" Dylan asked glancing inquisitively at his friend.

"Nothing." Fox mumbled.

"Don't worry Fox. I'll take good care of Theresa." Dylan patted his friend on the shoulder. "If you know what I mean." Dylan joked.

"Don't you dare try anything with her." Fox warned. 

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Dylan asked. "Geez, Fox. I was just joking anyhow."

"Joking or not, I'm serious Dylan. Don't you dare hurt Theresa.

"Okay, okay, okay." Dylan said with his hands up. "Why are you so protective all of a sudden?"

"Theresa happens to be a good friend of mine." Fox said.

"Are you sure she doesn't mean anything more to you?" Dylan asked. He tried to decipher the look that crossed Fox's face, but Fox looked away before Dylan could draw any conclusions. A commotion outside the door caught his attention. "What's going on out there?" Fox asked aloud as he opened the door. He was grateful for the distraction." You have got to this!" A neighbor cried as she ran to the courtyard. Dylan called to Theresa and they both joined the crowd that quickly assembled outside. As Theresa looked at all the people who congregated, she noticed they were all gazing at the sky and pointing. Theresa shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun and was shocked at what she saw. Flying in the air in a circular motion was a small jet with a banner attached to the tail. The words were: _I'm sorry! Please forgive me Whitney._

Theresa gasped when she saw the message and ran back to get Whitney. Fox did not look at all happy. Whitney ran outside and looked up in the air. She was touched and put a hand to her mouth in shock. "Whitney!" She heard someone call. Whitney turned and saw Chad on his knees surrounded by bouquets of roses formed into a shape of a heart. He held a sign that said: I love you, Whitney~ always and forever. Whitney was brought to tears. "Oh Chad." She said as she ran towards him with outstretched arms. Chad and Whitney held on to each other tightly, both crying freely. Their audience was touched and stood there watching the tender moment. Fox seemed to be the only one who was not moved by the scene. Soon the group of people that had assembled dispersed. Fox remained behind, but hid from view. Whitney and Chad were given the impression that they were finally alone.  

"I forgive you, Chad." Whitney said. "But, I don't want you working with Syd anymore, okay? Tell them to find another producer to work with her."

"I'll try, Whitney, but what if they won't listen to me? Being a producer is my dream job, baby."

"I know." Whitney said as she leaned against him. She sighed. 

"Trust me, Whitney. I am never ever going to do anything to hurt you again."

"I trust you Chad. I just don't trust Syd." Whitney held onto Chad tighter.

"I love you, Whitney, and I'll do everything in my power to make sure Syd doesn't interfere with us anymore."

_You do that __Chad__,_ Fox thought, _However__, your efforts will all be in vain because I'll personally make sure that Syd does interfere with you and Whitney. I'll get you Whitney Russell. You will be mine. _

~*~

"Where'd everyone go?" Ethan asked aloud. 

"I dunno," Gwen sighed as she lay on the couch. "I'm enjoying the silence though. It's so peaceful." As soon as Gwen spoke the words, baby Samantha let out a shrill cry. "I spoke too soon." Gwen said as she got up hurriedly. Ethan shook his head. Dylan and Theresa came back into the room. Noticing the questioning look on Ethan's face, Theresa decided to update him on the recent events that had occurred between Whitney and Chad.

"Wow." Ethan said after Theresa had given him an account of what happened.

"The great thing though is that they made up awhile ago."

"That's good. Chad and Whitney are perfect together. It would've been awful if they broke up."

"Yeah." Theresa sighed. _Hopefully the threat of that happening is gone. I hope Fox has come to his senses. _

"Ethan, can you come here a minute?" Gwen called.

"Coming honey!" Ethan said. 

"Where's little Ethan?" Dylan asked.

"In the playpen in Fox's room." 

"There's a playpen in Fox's room?" Dylan asked with an amused look on his face.

"Well, because I brought little Ethan with me, Fox volunteered to put some things for Little Ethan like the playpen in his room."

"I see." Dylan asked. "All the apartments have 3 bedrooms, right?"

"I suppose so," Theresa answered. "Why?"

"Well, there were six living here. So, I'm thinking, Whitney and Chad share a room, Ethan and Gwen share a room. That leaves you and Fox. Did you two share a room?"

"If you're implying if we shared a bed~" Theresa warned.

"No, ok, well, maybe I am. It's just out of curiosity though."

"We shared the bed once, but~"

"Really?" Dylan interrupted. "Hmm, but what?"

"But, we decided that it would be better if we didn't. So, after that Fox and I took turns sleeping on the couch."

"What, too much sexual tension between you two or something." Dylan smirked. "I'm jealous."

"Stop it," Theresa said. "It's not even like that." 

"Then what happened? What happened between you two that made the both of you decide to take turns sleeping on the couch? It's not like you'd accidentally have sex with each other or something."

"Well~" Theresa's voiced trailed off.

"Okay, spill it." Dylan said. "Now you've got me intrigued."

   
  



	29. 29

"C'mon, Theresa." Dylan nudged her. "Tell me."

"It's not even that serious." Theresa said shaking her head.

"By the look on your face, I'd say you're lying." Dylan said impishly.

"Fine," Theresa said. "But what happened in my opinion may be a totally different account from Fox's."

"Then give me your side of the story first." Dylan said with an encouraging wave of his hand to proceed.

_(flashback) _

_"You really don't mind me sharing your room?" Theresa asked Fox as she prepared for bed._

_"No," Fox said as he began to prepare a makeshift bed on the floor. "I don't mind at all. After all I get to share a room with a gorgeous woman" Fox winked._

_Theresa smiled. "Are you sure you won't be tempted?" Theresa teased. Fox laughed. "I think I can control myself. It's you on the other hand that I'm worried about. I'm afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me."_

_Theresa laughed  and playfully threw a pillow at Fox. Fox made a face and threw a pillow back at her. Soon the two of them began running around the room. Theresa screeched as Fox launched another pillow towards her. Theresa ran over Fox's sleeping area and tripped. Fox tried to catch her, but they ended up falling to the ground and destroying what was left of Fox's temporary bed. "Oops." Theresa said giggling.  _

_"Yeah, oops."__ Fox said. "Ah, well, I'll just remake it." He said as he began to put his sleeping area together. _

_"No, Fox. Don't do that. Look, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Theresa said._

_Fox looked up in surprise. "I don't?"_

_ "You can share the bed with me. It's not like we're going to do anything anyway. Besides, you're in love with your mystery gal and I'm in love with Ethan. What could possibly happen?"_

_"Right."__ Fox agreed. "What could possibly happen?"_

_~*~_

"First things first, Whitney." Chad said. "I think we should get a place of our own. We can't stay at Fox's apartment forever."

"Yeah, you're right." Whitney said. 

"And besides," Chad added. "I don't feel so comfortable knowing that he is in love with you."

"Chad, there's nothing between me and Fox." 

"I wish I could believe you Whitney." Chad said sighing.

"Don't you trust me?"  Whitney asked with a hurtful look in her eyes.

"I trust you, baby, but I don't trust him."

"Chad." Whitney sighed _exasperated_. "Fox and I have nothing in common. I love you, not him."

_Not yet, anyway, _Fox noted silently still hidden in the shadows. 

"That doesn't mean he'll stop going after you." Chad replied.

_You're damn right. _Fox thought.

"Well his efforts will be useless because I won't fall for him. I admit, he is attractive, but honey, there is nothing, I repeat, nothing, that Fox can do to make me fall in love with him. It just won't happen."

_Stop denying yourself Whitney. I know you love me! _Fox thought.

~*~

"What could possibly happen, hmm?" Dylan said with a knowing look in his eyes. "I have a few ideas~"

"Would you like to hear the rest, or are you going to keep interrupting me?" Theresa asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I'll shut up. Not a word from me."

"Anyhow~" Theresa began.

_(flashback)_

_"Which side do you normally sleep on?" Fox asked._

_"The right side."__ Theresa said as she brushed her long hair._

_"You're kidding right?" Fox said._

_"No, I'm not. Why?" Theresa wondered._

_"I sleep on the right side."_

_Theresa put the brush down. "Oh." She said simply. "Well, then. Who's going to get the right side?"_

_"We can't share. Unless, you want to sleep on top of~" _

_"Fox."__ Theresa warned. _

_"I'm kidding. Look, you can have the right side. I can settle with the left." _

_"Aww, you're so sweet." Theresa teased. _

_"Don't make me throw another pillow at you." Fox said in a warning tone._

_"I dare you." Theresa said. Fox cocked his head and threw a fast one to Theresa. She jumped out of the way and onto the bed. "Ha! Missed!" Theresa taunted. Fox threw another pillow at Theresa. She managed to roll over and dodge the launched pillow. "Missed again!" She laughed. "Third one's the charm." Fox mumbled as he tried again. His efforts succeeded as the pillow hit Theresa right on the face. "Umph!" Theresa grunted as she fell backwards. Fox seized the opportunity as he rushed to tickle her. Theresa began laughing hysterically as she tried desperately to free herself from Fox's grasp. "Fox!" She squealed between fits of laughter. "Quit!" Theresa cried. _

_"Not until you say mercy!" Fox said._

_"Mer~" Theresa began before entering into another fit of laughter. "Mercy!" She gasped. Her sides began hurting from laughing so much. _

_"I win." Fox said still on top of Theresa. Theresa's laughs slowly subsided as she looked up at the man before her. _He is handsome. _She silently noted. Their gazes remained locked. Theresa found herself inching closer to Fox until~_

"Let me guess. You two kissed, right?" Dylan interrupted.

"Dylan!" Theresa said annoyed. "You said you'd keep quiet!" 

"Fine." Dylan said putting his hands up. "Sorry!" 

"So, anyway, I found myself inching closer towards Fox~"

_(flashback)_

_"Hey, Fox!" Ethan called as he opened the door. _

_Fox and Theresa immediately snapped backwards in surprise. Ethan's own expression held one of surprise and anger._

_"What is going on in here?" Ethan demanded._

_"That's none of your business." Fox snapped._

_"Ethan, Fox and I weren't doing anything."  Theresa said softly._

_"It doesn't appear that way to me."_

_"Looks can be deceiving." Fox replied irritably.  "What do you want anyway?"_

_"I was wondering if you had any extra pillows. I want to make Gwen as comfortable as possible."_

_"I'm sure they're around somewhere." Fox said. "Check in the closet." _

_"All right."__ Ethan said. He walked to the door and hesitated. He sent Fox a "I-better-not-catch-you-doing-anything-with-Theresa" look before turning to head out the door. _

_"What do you see in him?" Fox asked._

_"I've told you time and time again, Fox." Theresa said. "I love that man."_

_"I don't see how you can."_

_"What is it Fox?" Theresa asked. _

_Fox sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let Ethan go, Theresa. You deserve much more than he can ever give you."_

_"I can't." Theresa replied. Fox sighed. He knew he was going to hear another rendition of how Ethan was Theresa's soul mate and that they were destined to be together. He braced himself for the long explanation Theresa would give to justify her reason for still pursuing Ethan. Suddenly filled with a desire of  not wanting to hear anything about Ethan anymore, Fox held up his hand. "Please don't say anything about Ethan. I'm sick of hearing his name. Ya know, he's always dominated everything in the family. He even dominates our conversations!"_

_"I'm sorry, Fox." Theresa said. "I won't say a word. Anyhow, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She replied as she snuggled under the covers. After she situated herself, Fox climbed in. Fox found that he could not fall asleep quickly. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overtake him. Fox even tried counting, but nothing worked. He glanced over at Theresa who was sound asleep. _She looks so peaceful_ Fox thought to himself. A piece of her hair fell across her cheek. Fox reached over to brush it away. Theresa moved slightly and sighed. "Ethan." She mumbled._

_"Oh just great."__ Fox said aloud. _She's dreaming of Ethan. _Fox turned away from her and closed his eyes. _

_"Ethan," Theresa whispered again. In her dreams she imagined herself and Ethan in a church about to take their vows. "I love you," Theresa imagined Ethan saying to her. _

_"I love you, too Ethan." Theresa responded. Theresa turned to look at the church audience. As she looked back to her husband-to-be, Theresa was surprised to find Fox in Ethan's place. "I love you, Theresa." Fox said smiling._

_"I love you too." Theresa heard herself say. Still dreaming, Theresa then imagined her and Fox on the beach dancing under the stars. _

_We shouldn't let the moment pass_

_It's making me shiver_

_Let's make it last_

_Why should we lose it?_

_Don't ever let me go._

_Timeless, don't let it end no_

_Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay_

_Hold tight, baby_

_Timeless, don't let it fade out of sight_

_Just let the moment sweep us both away_

_Lifting us to where we both agree_

_This is timeless, love._

_Theresa dreamed that she leaned forward to kiss Fox passionately on the lips. "Fox," Theresa mumbled aloud. _

_Fox awoke and turned over to look at Theresa. _Did she just call me? _He wondered. He looked over at her again and saw that she still was asleep. "Theresa?" he asked softly. _

_Theresa rolled over and unconsciously knowing snuggled up closer to Fox. Fox's eyes widened. "Oh my," He said aloud. Theresa sighed and put her arms around him. _She must think I'm Ethan_ Fox thought bothered. He tried wiggling out of Theresa's embrace, but instead Theresa moved even closer to him. Fox then decided to leave well enough alone and go back to sleep.   
  
The next morning Theresa found herself in Fox's arms. She stirred slightly and gasped. She felt something prodding her backside. "Uh~" She whispered. "Fox," Fox only pulled his arms around her tighter. Theresa still felt something poking her. _That better not be what I think it _is, Theresa thought to herself._

"It was his~" Dylan began.

"Yeah, his~ thing." Theresa mumbled embarrassed.

Dylan laughed aloud. "That must've been a wonderful morning surprise. What did Fox do?"

"Well," Theresa said, "I woke him up and tried to tell him. He figured it out though. His face blanched as he got up. I looked and well~ it was pretty obvious."

Dylan laughed. "So, somebody got a little excited."

"Dylan stop!" Theresa pleaded. "It's embarrassing."

"There was a little bit of sexual tension between you two then." Dylan observed.

"No, it was just~"

"Just what, Theresa."

Theresa sat there baffled not knowing what to call it. "That's what I thought." Dylan said noting her expression.  _There's something definitely there between those two. _


	30. 30

A few days later, Theresa received a call from the hospital. She learned that the paternity tests results came in. It took awhile for Theresa to move. Her body didn't seem to be responding to her brain impulses to call Ethan. As she reached for the receiver, Theresa froze. Her gaze was fixated on the numbers. Her finger was poised as if to dial the number, but she remained still. Her mind told her to dial the number, but she couldn't get herself to do it. _What if Ethan is the father of my child? What will he do then? _Theresa dropped the receiver and paced around the room nervously. Little Ethan began crying in the next room, providing Theresa with a needed distraction. As soon as little Ethan was calmed, Theresa returned to the living room. She tried again to call Ethan. 

One ring, then two, _Maybe no one's around_ Theresa thought hopefully. "Hello?" Fox's deep voice answered. His voice affected Theresa in ways she hadn't felt in a long time.

Theresa stuttered. "Uh- Fox, um, hey. This is –uh- Theresa." She said uncomfortably.

"Hey." Fox said simply. He hadn't talked to her much since she had moved out of his apartment. He had seen her couple of times by the pool, but he never bothered to go over to say anything. Every time Fox saw Theresa, she was always with Dylan. Fox was baffled at his feelings towards the thought of Theresa with Dylan. He thought that he was overreacting by always finding Theresa and Dylan drifting into his thoughts. Fox felt the only reasonable explanation for his constant thoughts on Theresa and Dylan's budding relationship was his concern that Theresa might get hurt. Deep down something told Fox it was something more than that. However, Fox refused to acknowledge that feeling. Instead, Fox focused on trying to win Whitney's heart. Knowing that Chad was already on edge, Fox backed off for awhile. He seldom hung around Chad and Whitney whenever they were at the apartment. Fox kept his distance for awhile until he felt that Chad put down his guard. 

Chad had backed off a little; however, he kept a wary eye on Fox. He always watched how Fox behaved around Whitney. Fox even went as far as telling Chad that he was no longer pursuing Whitney. Of course, Fox was lying, but because Fox was so convincing, Chad believed every word. Fox even apologized and called his pursuit of Whitney one of infatuation. Chad still couldn't help but feel that Fox was deceiving him. Whitney continued to regard Fox as her friend. Since she was busying herself with preparing a wedding, she hardly spent any time talking to Fox. Whitney was convinced that Fox was no longer in love with her. Fox refused to give up on Whitney. He had set out to get her to be his, and he was not planning on stopping until he got what he wanted. What Fox didn't realize was that he wanted Whitney for all the wrong reasons. Fox thought he needed Whitney, but in all actuality he needed someone else. Because of his Crane upbringing, Fox was brought to think that he should get what he wanted. Blinded by this Crane trait, Fox was unable to discover the deeper love he possessed for another woman. 

Theresa remained silent, not knowing what to say to Fox. Fox could hear her breathing softly and waited for her to respond to his greeting. "Um, would Ethan happen to be around?" Theresa asked sheepishly.

_I should've known _Fox thought disappointedly. "No, actually Ethan's out shopping for diapers."

"Seriously?" Theresa asked unable to distinguish if Fox was being sarcastic. 

"Yes, seriously." Fox said. 

"Oh." Theresa replied. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"There's really no telling when he'll come back. He's been in and out of the apartment all day. Turns out he doesn't know what kind of diapers to get and so far he's managed to get all the wrong sizes. I always thought Ethan was good at everything, well, I was proved wrong today." Fox laughed.

Theresa smiled. "I see." She chuckled softly. 

"Yeah." Fox said. An awkward silence took over the conversation. Theresa twirled the telephone chord around her finger as Fox shifted from his right foot to his left. Fox cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll let you go then. You probably have plans with Dylan today."

Theresa had a hard time deciphering Fox's tone._ Do I detect a hint of jealousy? _She asked herself. "Actually, Dylan's not around. He told me that he had some business to attend to."

"Oh." Fox replied.

"Look, if you're not doing anything, maybe you and I could hang out?" Theresa suggested, hopeful to get to spend some quality time with her friend. She missed being around Fox's charismatic personality.

Fox was surprised with Theresa's suggestion. However, he had nothing planned that day and decided that it would be nice to hang out with Theresa like they used to do. "Okay, then. How about Little Ethan? Is he coming along?"

"Uh~" Theresa said as she thought to herself. "I think I'll find someone to watch him for awhile. I'd like it if it were just the two of us."

"Okay," Fox said. 

"I'll call you when I'm ready okay?" Theresa replied.

"All right then, I'll see you in a little bit." Fox said.

~*~

Chad had tried asking Vivian to find a new producer for Syd. Vivian thought the idea was ridiculous. She felt that Syd and Chad should remain inseparable due to their continued success in the music business. Vivian claimed that Chad and Syd were the best things that ever happened to the record company. Chad explained to Whitney how he could not get out of working with Syd. Whitney understood, but deep down hated the fact that her husband would still be around a woman who tried to steal him away. Whitney was also disappointed that she hadn't been able to pursue her music career. Since Chad was so busy with Syd all the time, he didn't have much time left over to help Whitney along with her slowly developing music career. Whitney consoled herself by planning her wedding. She secretly hoped her family would accept her marriage to Chad and would come to the wedding. Her hopes were shot down when her letters to her father or sister were returned, unopened. The only person in her family that would occasionally write was her mother. Eve always looked forward to hear about her daughter's adventures in California from the postcards Whitney sent her mother's way. Eve told Whitney that T.C. and Whitney were still angry and that Whitney should give them a little more time. Whitney still would not give up hope that her family would accept her again. 

~*~

Ethan managed to find a small place in L.A. that would suit him, Gwen, and their baby girl. However, paying for it became a major concern for Ethan. He did not have an income out in L.A. and decided that he would look into a part-time job somewhere. Ethan was tempted to call his mother for assistance, but his pride stopped him from asking for handouts. Gwen seemed content, especially since Theresa had moved out of the Crane apartment. She was disturbed by the fact that Theresa was not far away, but Gwen was happy that her husband gave her and the baby his undivided attention. However, Gwen felt that she was getting all of her husband's attention, when in reality, Ethan's thoughts were preoccupied with the paternity test results. While out looking for the right size diapers for his newborn, Ethan found his thoughts drifting to Theresa and her son. While in the store staring at the stacks of different diaper brands, Ethan began fantasizing what it would've been like if he had married Theresa. Ethan immediately felt guilty, for Gwen entered his thoughts. _I chose Gwen, _Ethan thought to himself. _I chose Gwen, so I must be faithful to her and the commitment I made to her on our wedding day. I won't leave her, I won't. _But in the back of his mind lingered one thought, _Theresa. _


	31. 31

Theresa was able to find a neighbor who gladly volunteered to watch Little Ethan while Theresa was spending time with Fox. Theresa called Fox to let him know that she found a sitter. Fox told her that he would be by in a few minutes. While checking her reflection in the mirror, Theresa thought it would be nice to dress up a bit. She hurried and found a strapless pale yellow dress that had a summery look to it. She found a matching pair of heels and proceeded to put on her makeup. As she was putting on her eye shadow, the doorbell rang. Theresa called, "Hold on a sec!" and rushed to put on finishing touches. As soon as she was finished, she eyed herself critically in the mirror to make sure everything was just right. Pleased with the results, Theresa went to the front door, opened it, and found Fox standing there with Fox had his back turned. Theresa called his name softly. When Fox turned around, he was struck by Theresa's beauty. "Theresa," He said overcome with admiration, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Theresa replied smiling. "You look great too. Did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah," Fox admitted. "You like it?"

"I do like it." Theresa replied. "You look so much more handsome." 

"Well, you know I do try." Fox said jestingly. 

Theresa laughed. "I've missed you Fox. We haven't talked in awhile."

"It seems like ages." Fox said. "I missed you too, by the way."

"That's good to know." Theresa said still smiling. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I thought we could try this coffee place I heard about. Dylan told me it was a good spot."

"All right then." Theresa said.

"Shall we?" Fox said.

"We shall." Theresa replied as she linked her arm with Fox's. 

~*~

Whitney decided to drop by Chad's office to get input on their wedding. She felt that since he was hardly ever home, that she would come to him instead. Whitney said hello to the secretary, Anita, who gave her a sympathetic look. Whitney struggled to forget the day she caught Chad and Syd. However, Whitney and Chad were slowly working things out again and both decided it would be best to never speak of that day again. Whitney knocked on Chad's door and peeked in. Chad looked up and smiled.

"Hey, baby." He said getting up from his desk.

"Hey," Whitney replied giving him a kiss on the lips. "I wanted to talk to you about some wedding things. Are you busy?"

"Not really." Chad replied.

"You don't mind?" Whitney asked.

"No, of course not. You're my fiancé. I always have time for you." Chad replied as he kissed Whitney again. 

Whitney giggled. "Good." She whispered.

"Chad!" Vivian said as she opened the door. "Oh, excuse me." She said when she saw Whitney and Chad embracing. 

"It's okay, Vivian." Chad replied. "This is Whitney Russell my fiancé. Whitney, this is Vivian."

"It's nice to meet you," Whitney said pleasantly as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Vivian replied. "Chad, I didn't know you had a fiancé.".

"I thought I told you." Chad said.

"Hm. If you did, I must've forgotten." Vivian said with a careless wave of her hand. Anyhow, I came to remind you about that event I want you and Syd to attend."

"What event is this?" Whitney asked curiously.

"Well, it's this huge formal party of all the prominent music producers and their clients. I'm hoping that Syd and Chad will get a lot more exposure."

"I see." Whitney said. "That's wonderful."

"Yes, it is." Vivian replied. "Now Chad, remember, you and Syd are going together." Whitney blanched. "Oh," Vivian said addressing Whitney. "I hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be best if Chad and Syd arrived together."

"I-uh- understand." Whitney said softly. "No problem." She said with a forced smile.

"Great." Vivian said. "The event takes place two weeks from today, Chad. Make sure you've got a tux to wear." Vivian glanced at her watch. "I've got a meeting to get to.  Don't forget Chad! It was nice meeting you Whitney." Vivian said as she rushed out the door. 

Whitney looked pale. She sat down in one of Chad's office chairs. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." Chad said softly. 

Whitney looked up at Chad. "I don't want you going to that event with Syd." She said girmly.

"Whitney," Chad said. "How can you let me continue to work with Syd, but you won't let me go to one event with her?" Whitney did not respond. 

"I have no choice, Whitney. Vivian is my boss, and she's given me instructions. I've got to comply with them. If I don't, I risk losing my job."

"I know." Whitney said softly. "I just have a bad feeling something might happen at that event that will break us apart again."

~*~

Ethan had found a job working at the L.A. production studio where Chad also worked. He had heard from Chad that they needed someone to help with all the legalities. Ethan was glad that the opportunity came up and immediately called the studio. Vivian, Chad's boss, happened to be the one who was going to introduce Ethan to the life of the music business. Ethan went into her office and sat patiently. Vivian came bustling in. She seemed to be full of energy.

"Sorry I'm late." Vivian apologized.

"It's no problem." Ethan replied smiling. 

"Well, first of all, welcome. It's good to have you on our team."

"I'm glad to be here." Ethan replied.

"Great. Now, your office will be on the 5th floor. It will be the third door on the right. Your secretary's name is Florence. She's been here for awhile, so she'll be able to help you get acquainted with the building. As far as what you will be doing, you'll most likely be dealing with the contracts we make with our clients. You know, all the legal things."

"I understand." Ethan said. 

"Great. Also, there's an event that's going to have all the prominent music producers and their clients. It's going to be in a couple of weeks. I thought that it might be a good idea for you to go. After all, you do work with us now."

"Wow, that sounds great." Ethan replied. 

"Okay, I'll put you on the guest list. I noticed you have a wedding band on, so I'll also add your wife's name to the list."

"You're very observant." Ethan noted.

"Well, thank you." Vivian replied smiling. "What's your wife's name?"

"Gwen Winthrop." Ethan said as Vivian scribbled the name on a sheet of paper. "All right then. It's all set. The event is a couple of weeks from today. I'll have transportation set up for you."

"Thanks, Vivian." Ethan said as he got up.

"You're very welcome." Vivian replied.

Ethan walked to his office. He felt like he was floating on air. Everything seemed to be perfect except for the fact that he didn't know the results of the paternity test. Ethan decided that he would call the hospital to see if the results came in. Once he reached the 5th floor, Florence looked up from her desk. She was an elderly woman who was regarded respectfully by everyone. She had been a secretary at the production studio for a long time. She appeared to be nice and greeted Ethan warmly. 

"Hello, you must be Mr. Winthrop." Florence said.

"I am." Ethan said as he shook her hand. "You must be Florence."

"That's right." The woman replied. "Do you know where your office is?"

"Yes." Ethan nodded.

"Good, if you need anything, just call me!" Florence said as Ethan started down the hall.

"I will!" Ethan said. He opened the door and was amazed at the size of his room. He was pleased with the layout. The windows were large. Ethan opened the blinds and the city of L.A. was displayed before him. Ethan sat in the office chair and sighed. It was so comfortable. There was a couch on the right side of the room as well as a plant in the corner. Ethan looked around content. He picked up the phone and decided to call Gwen.

"Hello?" Gwen answered.

"Hey, honey. It's me." Ethan said.

"Ethan! Hi! How's work going?"

"It's wonderful. You should see my office. It's amazing." Ethan replied.

"I'm glad. We'll get a place of our own in no time." Gwen said happily.

"Yeah, oh and get this. I was invited to attend this huge event in a couple of weeks. There's going to be a number of famous people there."

"That's wonderful, sweetie." Gwen said.

"You've been added to the guest list too." Ethan added.

"Oh, Ethan. I don't know if I should go. The baby~"

"Honey, it's just for one night. Besides, we can find someone responsible to watch the baby."

"I don't know~" Gwen trailed off.

"C'mon Gwen." Ethan coaxed. "It'll be fun."

Gwen was silent for a moment. She then reluctantly agreed. "Okay, Ethan. I'll go, but I'll need to find something to wear."

"I'll take care of that. Love you!" Ethan said.

"I love you too." Gwen replied before hanging up. 

Vivian entered Ethan's office and handed him some papers. "You like the room?" She asked.

"I love the room." Ethan replied smiling. 

"Vivian!" Florence called urgently as she entered the office. 

"What is it?" Vivian asked alarmed.

"There's something going on in Mr. Harris' office. Security demanded you be there immediately!"

"Oh dear," Vivian said as she rushed out of the room. Curious, Ethan followed.

~*~

"Whitney," Chad said again. "Trust me. Nothing is going to happen between me and Syd, all right? I love you, baby. I won't hurt you again."

"I trust you, honey. I just don't trust Syd. She wants you! I can tell. I don't think she'll ever stop either. Syd will continue to pursue after you regardless of whether you're taken or not. I'm afraid she won't give up. I don't want you working with her, and I don't want you going to the event with her. I just don't want her around you, period."

Syd walked in while Whitney was talking. She was immediately irked and snapped on Whitney. "Why the hell are you here?" Syd demanded.

"Excuse me?" Whitney asked defensively.

"You heard me, why the hell are you here?"

"That is none of your business." Whitney replied through clenched teeth.

"Whatever." Syd said holding up her palm. "I suggest you leave now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Whitney asked boiling with anger.

"Chad is my producer and I need to work with him, so please take your scrawny ass out of here so we can work."

"I've had enough of you!" Whitney screamed. "You are a manipulative, selfish, sorry-ass, home-wrecking bitch who has nothing better to do than go after taken men!" Whitney lunged forward and grabbed Syd's hair. "I hate you!" Whitney screamed as she pushed Syd to the ground. Syd yelled in pain. "Ow!" She cried as Whitney continued to attack her. Syd put her arms over her head to try to block Whitney's punches. Chad managed to pull Whitney off. When Syd got up again, Whitney broke free of Chad's grasp and hit Syd right in the nose.

"Ow!" Syd cried as she held her nose. "Security!" Syd called. "Security!" She called again. Anita heard the ruckus occurring in Chad's office and called security to the office floor. Two strapping men came in with intense looks on their faces.

"What is going on here?" One of the guards demanded.

"That woman is assaulting me!" Syd pointed to Whitney. "Take her into custody!" 

One guard headed towards Whitney and held her arm. Chad tried to fight him off. "Move sir!" The guard demanded. "Syd, call them off!" Chad yelled. 

"No!" Syd cried. "Take her into custody!" 

"What in God's name happened?" Vivian replied breathless as she came into the office. Ethan followed behind her.

"That woman assaulted me!" Syd cried pitifully hoping Vivian would take her side.

"Why?" Vivian asked. She looked questioningly at Chad and then at Whitney. Whitney didn't seem to the type who would attack someone. 

"I don't know. We were just standing here talking when she just lunged at me and attacked me." Syd said pathetically.

"That is not true!" Whitney sputtered. "You lying little~"

"Whitney." Chad said warningly. "Look, this is all just one big misunderstanding."

"No it's not." Syd insisted. "What's not understandable? That woman assaulted me."

Vivian looked at Chad. "Did she really attack Syd?" Chad refused to answer, but Vivian could tell by the look in his eyes that Whitney had certainly attacked Syd. 

"I'm pressing charges!" Syd cried. "Take her away! Take her to jail!"

"No!" Chad cried. 

"I'm sorry, Chad." Vivian said. "They'll have to take her down to the L.A. police station."

"Can't you do anything?" Chad asked desperately.

"One of our clients was put in danger. It's procedure." Vivian replied.

"But~" before Chad could say anything, the two security guards escorted Whitney out of the room.

"Ethan! Isn't there something we can do?" Chad asked his friend.

"Unless Syd drops the charges, Whitney may end up doing some jail time." Ethan replied bleakly. 


	32. 32

Fox and Theresa entered the coffee shop and chose a secluded corner of the room so that they could talk. "This is nice," Theresa said once they seated themselves. Fox nodded his agreement and sat down. Theresa began to reminisce about their times together in Harmony.

 "Remember our nightcaps back in Harmony?" Theresa asked Fox.

"Yeah," Fox replied fondly. "I always enjoyed those."

"Me too." Theresa said. "You know, it's funny how close we got in such a short time."

"Well, we spent a lot of time with one another." Fox pointed out. 

"True." Theresa replied. "Plus, we have a lot in common."

"We do." Fox admitted. After awhile Theresa started laughing. "What's so funny?" Fox asked. 

"I was just remembering how you scared me to death the night we met."

Fox laughed too. "I scared you pretty good, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Theresa said.

"You know, you were the nicest one to me when I returned to Harmony." Fox recalled.

"Well, I liked you a lot." Theresa explained.

"Despite all the people who vilified my name?" Fox asked.

"Everyone seemed to always have something bad to say about you. It wasn't fair that they put you down like that." Theresa said with a frown of disapproval. 

"I'm not the most well-liked person in the family." Fox said in a cheerless tone. "I could care less though."

"Well, you're my favorite Crane." Theresa replied nudging him playfully.

"Am I?" Fox said smiling. 

"Yeah." Theresa said. Something had been bothering her lately, so she decided to address it.  "Can I ask you something, Fox?"

"Sure." Fox replied. "What do you want to know?"

"This may sound, weird." Theresa warned. 

"Okay," Fox said intrigued with the tone of Theresa's voice. "What is it?"

"Were you ever interested in me?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

"Honestly," Fox began. "I was interested in you. From the minute we met, I liked you. When I first heard you married my father, I thought you were just another gold digging woman after the Crane money. Then, when I got to know you, I liked you a lot more. I understood you a lot better. You were gorgeous in that bridesmaid dress at your brother's wedding by the way." Fox remembered in awe the way Theresa looked that day. That day he had thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

"Well, thank you." Theresa replied blushing a little. 

"Anyhow, I shared a lot of things with you that I had never told anybody else. You got a view of me that other people hardly ever see." Fox said quietly. 

"I'm glad I got to see that other side of you Fox." Theresa replied even quieter.

Silence came between them as they contemplated each others' words. Fox cleared his throat and got up. "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Would you like one?"

"Sure." Theresa replied. _What's with all this awkward silence that comes between us? _Theresa thought to herself. 

Fox returned a few minutes later. He sat back down and handed Theresa her cup of coffee. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Fox replied. Theresa went to take a sip of her coffee when he asked, "Were you ever interested in me?" Theresa almost choked. She swallowed hard and coughed.

"You all right?" Fox asked as he patted her back. Theresa nodded, still unable to speak. "Forget I even asked." Fox said shaking his head. He cleared his throat again. "So, what's been going on in your life?"

Theresa thought for a moment and decided to tell Fox about the paternity test. She felt that she could confide in him. "Well," Theresa began. "Ethan and I decided to have a paternity done to see if~well, you know." Theresa said. Fox already knew about the whole ordeal and was more interested in knowing if his half-brother was indeed the father of Theresa's child. "I see." Fox said trying to sound surprised. "Do you know the results yet?"

"I found out that, um, Ethan is the father of my child." Theresa said. Fox wasn't surprised and said, "At least Little Ethan doesn't have to have Julian as his father."

"Yeah, I'm glad Julian isn't the father." Theresa said. "No offense though."

"None taken." Fox replied. 

"I can't believe Bruce set me and Julian up. I will never forgive that man."

"Bruce was a jerk." Fox commented. "If he ever shows his face again, I'll personally take him out."

"Thanks, Fox." Theresa said. "Did I ever thank you for standing up for me when Julian tried throwing me out?"

"I don't recall." Fox mumbled looking into his coffee cup.

"It's a thanks long overdue. You know, once I think about it, you were there for me so many times."

"I was, huh?" Fox said.

"Yeah." Theresa remembered. "You're really a wonderful man, Fox."

"You're not so bad yourself, Theresa."

"Your turn." Theresa said smiling. "What's going on with you?" _Please don't tell me you're still going after Whitney._

"Nothing much." Fox replied. "I'm planning on going to this huge event in a couple of weeks. Supposedly all these famous people in the music biz are going to be there."

"Wow." Theresa said impressed. "Are you bringing a date?" She hinted. 

"You should come along." Fox said. "It'll be fun."

Theresa was ecstatic, but her happiness did not last long for Fox mentioned that he was planning on taking Whitney. "Why Whitney?" Theresa asked. "Does Chad know?"

"No, not yet. You see, Chad was already told to go with Syd."

"Oh." Theresa said disappointedly. 

"Hey you two!" Dylan said cheerfully.

"Dylan?" Theresa said in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"You are looking at the manager of this fine coffee shop, my dear."

"You work here?" Fox asked a little stunned.

"Yeah. I figured this job was better than nothing. It's only temporary though. I'm trying to buy this old club from this guy. It's a real fixer-upper, and I'm planning on turning it into one of the hottest clubs L.A. has ever seen."

"That's really ambitious." Theresa replied smiling.

"Yeah." Dylan replied. "Anyhow, what're you two talking about."

"Well," Fox answered. "I was just telling Theresa about this really big event that she should go to."

"Really? What is it about?" Dylan asked.

"All the important music producers and there clients will be there." Fox said.

"How'd you get invited?" Dylan wondered.

"I have connections." Fox said.

"I see." Dylan replied. "Well, Theresa, you should go. It sounds like fun."

"I don't have anyone to go with." Theresa said.

"Why don't you go with Fox?" Dylan suggested.

Theresa glanced at Fox. "He's taken." She said simply.

"That's a shame." Dylan said. "A beautiful girl like you can surely find a date. In fact, he may be standing right in front of you." Dylan winked.

Theresa smiled. "I have an idea," She said. "Dylan, would you like to be my date?"

Dylan grinned boyishly. "I would love to."  Fox sat back with a troubled looked on his face.

Theresa's cell rang. She glanced at the caller ID and said, "Excuse me for a minute" to Fox and Dylan.

Dylan sat down and patted his friend on the shoulder. "I am one lucky man, huh?" He asked wondering if he struck a nerve. 

"Don't start with me, Dylan." Fox warned as he watched Theresa. He saw a disturbed and flabbergasted look on Theresa's face. "Oh my God." Theresa said softly. 

"What is it?" Fox asked as he went up to Theresa. "What's wrong?" He asked as he steadied her by holding her shoulders.

"Whitney was arrested."


	33. 33

"What?" Fox asked unbelieving. "She was arrested? For what?"

"Ethan said that Syd Valentine claimed Whitney attacked her. Syd pressed charges, and now Whitney's at the L.A. police station."

"I can't believe this!" Fox said.

"We need to go down there." Theresa said urgently. "We have to bail her out of there."

After saying a quick goodbye to Dylan, Theresa and Fox sped to the police station. They found Chad arguing with one of the officers. A look of relief came over Chad when he saw Theresa and Fox. "Whitney's bail is ten-thousand dollars."

"Where are we going to get that money?" Theresa asked.

Fox looked at Theresa. "Are you kidding? I'm a Crane remember? I just have to make a few phone calls. Be right back." Fox left while Theresa, Chad, and Ethan waited. Theresa paced nervously. "Did Whitney really attack Syd?" Theresa asked.

"I'm afraid so." Chad replied. He rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Why would Whitney do that?" Theresa asked.

"Syd just rubbed Whitney the wrong way, and Whit just snapped." Chad explained.

"It doesn't seem like Whitney to attack someone," Ethan spoke up. Theresa nodded in agreement. "Hey, Theresa," Ethan said quietly pulling her aside. "Did you find out yet, about the~ " He trailed off glancing quickly at Chad. Chad looked at them with an odd expression. "About that test?" Ethan whispered. Theresa felt that it wasn't the time to talk about the results. "No, Ethan. It's been delayed for awhile."

"Delayed? Why?" Ethan asked.

"They didn't really say~" Theresa trailed off. "They said it might take awhile."

"I'll call them~"

"No!" Theresa interrupted. Ethan gave her a questioning look. "Um, it'll just prolong the delay. Just be patient all right?"

"But Theresa~" Ethan said. "Aren't you anxious to find out?"

"What are you two talking about?" Chad asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Ethan and Theresa replied at the same time. 

"Okay, I've got it." Fox replied walking back to the group. "Who do I talk to about this bail business?" Chad pointed and Fox went over to pay Whitney's bail. Chad followed him and soon Whitney was released. "Oh Chad!" Whitney cried as she ran into his arms. Fox frowned. _That should be me, _He thought sullenly. Whitney hugged Theresa next. 

"I can't believe they arrested you!" Theresa cried.

"I know!" Whitney said. "It's all because of that~ never mind. I'm not going to get worked up over that anymore. I'm just want to get out of here."

Once they got back to the apartment, Whitney and Theresa decided to spend the rest of the day planning for the wedding. Theresa thought it could take their minds off what happened and decided that it would be best if they used Dylan's apartment. Meanwhile, Chad decided to have a talk with Fox.

"Hey man." Chad said once Theresa and Whitney left. 

"What's up?" Fox asked as he sat on the couch reading the _L.A. Times_.

"Thanks for what you did today. I owe you one." 

"No problem." Fox replied. "Glad I could help. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Yeah." Chad obviously had something on his mind. He decided that it was the best time to tell Fox. "To be honest, I freaked when I found out that you were in love with Whitney. After you had told me that it was just an infatuation, I was relieved, yet still skeptical about your feelings towards her."

Fox wanted to roll his eyes. Instead he said, "I don't love Whitney." He lied. 

"Right." Chad replied. "Look, are we cool again?"

"Sure." Fox said. 

"All right. Hey, there's this event that I have to go to with Syd. My boss told me I could invite more guests. I guess Vivian probably figured Syd and I could have a cortege of people following us in. Ya know, to make us seem important. Anyhow, you should come. I want Whitney to go, but since I'm stuck with Syd, I'd like for you to look out for her that night."

Fox was shocked at the suggestion. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Chad said. "So, will you?"

"As long as it's okay with Whitney." Fox said inwardly overjoyed.

Ethan had listened to Chad and Fox's conversation and thought, _I wouldn't trust __Fox__, __Chad__. _

~*~  
  


"So, you're having a small wedding." Theresa observed.

"Yeah," Whitney sighed. "It's not going to be a lot of people there. I'm still hoping my family will come around and forgive me. I would really love to be married in Harmony and have all my family and friends there."

"Your family will come around in time." Theresa said. "Just be patient."

"I know, but I'd like to get married as soon as possible." Whitney moaned. "I love Chad so much!" 

Theresa laughed. "I understand, but don't worry. You will be married to Chad sooner or later."

"Hopefully sooner." Whitney said as she flipped through bridal magazines. Whitney's cell rang. She reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Whit, is it all right if Fox accompanies you to that event Vivian was talking about?" Chad asked without greeting her first.

Whitney was speechless. "Are you okay with that?" She asked curiously. 

"I suggested it. I wanted him to look out for you that night."

"I dunno, Chad" Whitney said reluctantly.

"I'm fine with it." Chad replied. After a little more coaxing from Chad, Whitney finally agreed. She hung up the phone and looked at her friend. "What was that about?" Theresa asked.

"You see, today, Vivian told Chad that he and Syd have to go to this big event with all these famous important people in the music business. Chad has to go with Syd, and he just convinced me to have Fox go as my escort."

"What?" Theresa asked enviously. "You're going with Fox?"

"It appears so." Whitney said. "I wish you could come."

"I'm going with Dylan." Theresa replied.

"Oh," Whitney said surprised. "Who invited you?"

Theresa was about to say Fox, but decided against it. "Um, one of Dylan's buddies."

"I see." Whitney said. "Well, I don't have anything to wear. What about you?"

"Nope." Theresa said. "Nothing." 

"I think this is the perfect excuse to go shopping." Whitney smiled.

"I'd say you're perfectly right. Let's tell the guys."

Whitney and Theresa giggled like school girls and ran to Fox's apartment. "Hey guys!" Whitney said enthusiastically. 

"Why are you so happy?" Chad asked Whitney smiling.

_Maybe because I'll be her date for that special night._Fox thought to himself. 

"We have nothing to wear for that special event." Theresa said.

"You're going Theresa?" Chad asked. 

"Yeah," Theresa said glancing at Fox. "A friend invited me." Ethan looked curiously from Theresa to Fox.

 "Well, I'd say you two gals might want to go shopping, right?" Chad asked. 

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Whitney said giving Chad a kiss on the cheek. 

"What's going on out here?" Gwen asked entering the room.

 "Oh hey, Gwen." Chad said. "We were just talking about this big event we're going to. The girls want to go dress shopping."

"I see." Gwen said. "Would this be the same event Ethan and I are going to?"

"Sounds like it." Ethan said. Theresa, Whitney, Chad, and Fox all had surprised looks on their faces. "Vivian invited Gwen and me." He clarified.

"Well isn't this a coincidence?" Fox said. 

"I don't have anything to wear either." Gwen said leaning against Ethan.

"You know, what?" Fox said. "I think I can take care of the girls' dresses and our tuxes." He said to the guys. 

"More connections?" Ethan asked remembering how easy it was to get people to do things for you when they knew you were a Crane. Sometimes he missed those privileges.

"Bingo." Fox said. "I just have to sweet talk one of the ladies I know who owns a boutique here in L.A. Give me a few minutes." Fox disappeared. The rest of the group waited in the living room. _Fox always has a talent for making the ladies swoon. _Theresa thought to herself. _I just hope Whitney doesn't ever fall for it. _

"All right. It's all settled. I even managed for us to travel to the boutique by limo courtesy of Marguerite, the owner of the boutique." 

"Amazing." Chad said. 

"How'd you get her to do it?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Never mind that." Fox said mysteriously. "Anyhow, why don't we all head outside?"


	34. 34

Theresa, Fox, Ethan, Gwen, Chad, and Whitney entered the stretch limo. Theresa and Whitney talked excitedly about the type of dress they'd want to wear. Chad listened in on their conversation. Fox watched Theresa talked animatedly about how she always loved fashion. _I should tell her to pursue that. She's always had a wonderful taste in style. _Once they got to the boutique, everyone exited the limo. Fox spoke to the driver briefly, and walked back to the group as the driver drove off. "Okay, this is where you girls will be trying on dresses. Us guys will be right across the street getting fitted for tuxes."

"You know what would be fun?" Whitney asked.

"What?" Fox asked.

"I was just thinking, it would be kind-of fun if you guys helped us pick out a dress. We could model them for you."

"Oh no you don't." Chad warned. "We'd be in there forever, and we'd get questions like, 'Does this make me look fat?'" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Haha." Whitney said pushing Chad playfully.

"Well," Fox said not minding if Whitney modeled for him, "If we help you gals, you have to help us guys."

"But getting tuxes for guys isn't such a big deal. It's just a tux." Chad said. His tone sounding like he was whining. 

"I want my man to look good." Whitney said softly stroking Chad's cheek.

Theresa smiled while she watched Whitney and Chad. "I think it'd be fun. What do you think Gwen?"

"It wouldn't be so bad," She said. "What do you think Ethan? Will you help me pick out a dress? I'd like to look good for you, ya know.  
  


Ethan held Gwen around her waist. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this over with." Gwen kissed Ethan on the cheek while Whitney and Theresa squealed their delight and went into the boutique.

"Nicholas!" An older woman called as the six entered the store. She looked like she had too many plastic surgeries to delay the aging process. Theresa looked at Whitney which made Whitney stifle a laugh. "It's so good to see you." Marguerite said as she kissed Fox on both cheeks. Theresa made a face which made Whitney stifle another laugh.

"Marguerite, it has been too long." Fox replied.

"It has. So, are these three ladies in need of dresses?"

"Yes they are." Fox replied.

"Very well, Anna, Jocelyn, Catherine!" Marguerite called the assistants. They hurried from the back. "Let's help these woman find dresses." All three ladies nodded and paired up with Theresa, Gwen, and Whitney. 

"Will you be staying?" Marguerite asked Fox.

"Yes. We," Fox said indicating the men, "Decided we'd stay and help the ladies pick dresses."

"I see." Marguerite said clapping her hands. "You can have a seat right over there." The guys sat down and made themselves as comfortable as possible. "We might be here for awhile." Ethan sighed.

Fox's cell rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Fox, where is everyone?" Dylan asked. "I tried calling your apartment, but no one answered. I tried Theresa's cell, but she never answered."

"Oh, Dylan." Fox said totally forgetting that his friend was also going to the same event. "Well Theresa, Gwen, and Whitney wanted to get dresses for the big event so we're at Marguerite's Boutique helping them pick out dresses.The other guys and I will get tuxes after they're done."

"Well thanks for inviting me." Dylan said sarcastically.

"I can send someone to get you." Fox said. "Where are you at?"

"I'm still at the coffee shop."

"Well, someone will be there in awhile, all right?"

"It's all right." Dylan said. "I still have a few more hours to work. I was just calling to see if you guys bailed Whitney out of jail."

"Yeah. We got it straightened out." Fox said. 

"That's good." Dylan replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to get tuxes with us?"

"Nah, I've already got one. So, you're helping pick out dresses, huh?"

"Yeah." Fox answered. "They wanted to model them in front of us guys."

"Lucky, lucky. Well, I'm kind of glad I'm not there. I don't want to know what dress Theresa will be wearing. It'd be a nice surprise. She's already gorgeous. I can't wait to see what she'll look like that night."

Fox cleared his throat. "Yeah~" His voice trailed off. He looked up and he took in a sharp breath. Before him stood Theresa looking unbelievable in a golden halter dress with a low cut back. She smiled as she looked at Fox and mouthed, "What do you think?" as she turned around giving Fox a full view.

Fox mumbled, "I'll talk to you later," to Dylan and hung up the phone. His mouth was slightly open in awe. "Wow." Was all that he could muster. 

"I take it that you like it." Theresa giggled.

"That looks wonderful!" Marguerite said. "But there are so many other dresses. Why don't you try some others?" She suggested.

"Okay," Theresa said going back into the dressing room. 

"That was a great dress." Ethan mumbled to Fox. It was Gwen's turn to come out. She had on a light blue gown. Ethan smiled as she walked out. "Ethan, this doesn't make me look fat?" She said with a frown. "I haven't exactly lost all the weight from the pregnancy." 

"Gwen, you're still beautiful." Ethan said. 

Chad nudged Fox and said, "Good answer." Fox smirked. 

"Aww, Ethan." Gwen said as she kissed him. 

Whitney came out in a black one shoulder gown that sparkled as it caught in the light. "Whitney," Chad whispered. "You're gorgeous." Fox stared, but couldn't help comparing Whitney to Theresa. He tried to shake the picture of Theresa in the golden gown and tried to picture with Whitney. His attempts failed as Theresa came out in a strapless red dress that accented the right features. Theresa looked at herself in the mirror and played with her hair. "Up, or down?" She asked aloud. 

"Definitely up." Fox said as he came up behind her. Theresa looked in the mirror at Fox and smiled. "I like this one, a lot." 

"I do too. I have to say, Theresa, I am one jealous man right now. Dylan's one lucky man to have you as his date."

Fox gazed down at Theresa and saw that she wasn't fully zipped up. "Oh, you're not zipped up all the way." He said.

"Oh," Theresa said turning around to see. "Well, could you get it for me?" Theresa held her long hair up so that it wouldn't get in the way. Fox gazed down at Theresa's slender neck. His gaze traveled down her back. He swallowed and fumbled with the zipper. Whitney watched Fox and Theresa and smiled to herself. _They look so cute together. _"Hey Chad," Whitney said nodding her head towards Theresa and Fox. "Look at that." 

Chad smiled. "Well, well, well." He said. 

Gwen came back out in another gown in a darker shade of blue. She didn't like the dress much, but decided to see what Ethan thought. Ethan admitted that he liked the dress she had on before and she agreed. Gwen looked over to Theresa and Fox and was thrilled. _Wow, look at those two. If only they would get together. Then Theresa wouldn't be interfering so much in my relationship with Ethan. _Gwen beamed. Ethan looked in Gwen's direction and frowned in disapproval. _Not Fox, Theresa. Anyone but him. _

"There you go," Fox said softly. He didn't think zipping up a dress would be so hard, but for some reason it was. 

"Thank you." Theresa said looking up at Fox. She gazed deeply into his brown eyes and become lost in them. There noses nudged against each other. Theresa tilted her head upwards.

"Oh my gosh!" Whitney whispered. "They look like they're going to kiss!" She clapped her hands joyously. 

"My dear, that is the dress for you!" Marguerite called loudly interrupting their moment.

Theresa and Fox stepped back. Fox cleared his throat and walked back to his seat. 

"Damn, Marguerite." Whitney pouted.

"Whitney," Chad said. "As much as we think they should be a couple, you can't just think they'll hook up just like that." Chad snapped his fingers. "Give them time, who knows what will happen?"

Author's Note: * The rest of the fic will uploaded either late tonight or tomorrow. Check back! Here's a preview of what's to come: Theresa, Fox, Whitney, Chad, Ethan, and Gwen all attend the gala event. Secrets and hidden feelings will be confessed. Will couples be torn apart or brought together?


	35. 35

The night of the big event finally arrived. A full moon spread its luminous glow upon the city of L.A. Theresa looked out of the apartment window and sighed. She had spent many sleepless nights thinking of ways to tell Fox how she felt. _I love you, Fox _She thought as she looked into the night sky. _I just hope you love me back. _Theresa turned away from the window and crossed her arms. She gazed at the red gown she was to wear that night and clearly remembered the look of awe on Fox's face when he looked at her. Theresa hugged herself and recalled the nervousness she felt when he was near. Her skin tingled as she thought about how his fingers brushed her skin when he zipped up her gown. She recalled how close their lips were, and how their noses playfully nudged each other. Theresa knew she had concealed her feelings for Fox long enough. It was time to reveal them. 

Theresa first put on her makeup, making sure each detail was just right. She wanted to look perfect when she told Fox how she felt. Once she completed her makeup Theresa began dressing herself, her thoughts still consumed with images of Fox. In a matter of minutes, Little Ethan's cries filled the silence. Theresa went over to her son and immediately thought of Ethan. _I should tell him he's the father. _Theresa mentally added telling Ethan the news on her list of things to confess that night. _I wonder how he'll react. _Theresa thought to herself. As soon as Little Ethan settled down, Theresa resumed dressing. She carefully put on the red gown and smoothed out the wrinkles. She exhaled slowly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Theresa hoped that Fox would return her feelings, for she wasn't sure if she could handle another broken heart. 

~*~

The mysterious glow of the moon filled Fox's room as he sat in the dark thinking to himself. Theresa had invaded his dreams for the past two weeks, and now had invaded his thoughts that night. Fox couldn't shake the image of her in the red gown. His heart pounded wildly as he thought about how close their lips came to touching. His fingers itched as he recalled the light electric touch of her soft skin when he zipped up her dress. Fox closed his eyes and imagined him and Theresa kissing. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her tantalizing lips. Fox had been confused ever since Theresa became the primary object of his thoughts. _What about Whitney? _He wondered. Fox remained oblivious to the truth. However, that night, Fox was determined to sort out his feelings once and for all. 

~*~

Chad was fixing his tie while Whitney checked her reflection in the mirror. Whitney did not like the fact that Syd would be Chad's date; however, she was glad that Chad managed to get Syd to drop the charges. Whitney decided that being Fox's date wouldn't be so bad. After all, she planned on giving Fox the idea to pursue Theresa. She hoped that her advice would prompt Fox into action. _They belong together. _Whitney thought smiling. _It's so obvious. _

~*~

Ethan and Gwen finished dressing and sat in their room in silence. They watched their baby girl sleep peacefully in her crib. Ethan had managed to find a trustworthy sitter for the night. For the past two weeks, Gwen had been back and forth about attending the event. She didn't want to leave her daughter, but Ethan convinced her that the baby would be fine for a few hours. Gwen relented, but watching her daughter made her want to change her mind again. Ethan put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck. Gwen relaxed and sighed. 

Ethan had been troubled about the paternity tests. He had wanted to call the hospital to inquire about them, but Theresa convinced him to wait. _Am I the father? _

~*~

Syd smiled at her reflection in the mirror. _Tonight, __Chad__'s going to get a surprise he'll never forget.. Just wait till we get to that event and Vivian makes her announcement. It's going to rock his world. _ 

_~*~_

Dylan knocked softly on Theresa's door. Theresa opened the door and was met with an astonished look on Dylan's face. "My God," He said. "You are absolutely gorgeous." 

"Thank you, Dylan." Theresa said smiling. 

"You're very welcome." Dylan said. _Fox is a fool if he gives up the opportunity to get with Theresa. I'm going to make sure tonight that he realizes what a mistake he's making if he continues to pursue Whitney._ "You ready to meet up with the others?" He asked.

"Sure." Theresa said. Dylan went over to pick up little Ethan as Theresa grab a few of her son's things for the baby sitter. The trio made their way up to Fox's apartment. Dylan rapped on the door which was opened by Fox. 

"Fox," Dylan said entering the room.

"Dylan." Fox nodded as he ushered his friend in. When he turned back to the door, there stood Theresa looking even more beautiful with the soft glow of the moonlight on her skin. Fox's breath caught as he looked in amazement at the woman before him. "Fox." Theresa said gazing deeply into Fox's brown eyes. Fox and stared at her unable to speak. Fox felt a strange sense of déjà vu coming over him. _It's just like in the boutique. _Fox's heart began pounding in his chest. He wondered if Theresa could hear it.

"Are you going to let me in?" Theresa asked with a small smile forming on her lips. Theresa's statement seemed to break the trance Fox was in. He cleared his throat, "Of course, come in." He said awkwardly. 

"Doesn't Theresa look gorgeous?" Dylan whispered to Fox.

"Yeah." Fox said with a faraway look in his eyes. Dylan smirked at his friend. "Mm-hmm. He's got it bad." He sang. Fox shook his head again as he tried to return to reality. When Whitney entered the room Fox tried to concentrate his focus on her, but he found himself glancing at Theresa. "I'm ready." Whitney said. "Theresa!" She cried going over to her friend. "You look great!"

"You do too, Whit!" Theresa said as the two friends exchanged a small hug. 

"All right," Chad said. "We'll wait for the limo to come by. Syd will already be in there."

"What about the baby-sitter?" Gwen asked as she entered the room along with Ethan. 

_Ding Dong._ "That must be her." Gwen said rushing to the door. When Gwen opened the door, the baby-sitter and the driver stood at the doorstep. "Perfect timing." Gwen said smiling as she let the two of them in. 

"Mr. Harris, the limo is waiting. Ms. Valentine is already there." The driver said to Chad.

"Thank you." Chad said. 

Gwen was giving a list of instructions to the baby-sitter who reassured Gwen that she would take good care of Samantha and Little Ethan. Theresa gave her child a kiss on the head and whispered for him to be a good boy. Gwen took a little longer. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and stood there for a minutes watching her sleep. 

"Gwen, honey." Ethan said softly. "Let's go." Gwen reluctantly left the room and blew a farewell kiss to her daughter.

Theresa, Dylan, Fox, Whitney, Chad, Ethan, and Gwen all headed down to the limo that awaited them. Syd greeted each with a nod of her head, but once Chad entered the vehicle she was grinning widely. "This is going to be one hell of a night." She whispered in Chad's ear. 


	36. 36

Outside the event, scores of policemen patrolled the streets. Fans lined up behind barricades and screamed the names of music celebrities. Paparazzi lined the red carpet that led to the entrance of the special event. As Syd and Chad got out of the limo, they were met with flashes of light from various cameras. Syd smiled and posed with Chad. Whitney, Fox, Dylan, Theresa, Ethan, and Gwen followed behind. They were overwhelmed with all the attention. Once they got into the building, they were ushered to a huge ballroom. Vivian met up with the group and ushered them to their table. They all sat down amazed at the number of famous celebrities that were inches away from them. "Look, there's Mya!" Whitney whispered to Chad. Mya recognized them and gave them a small wave. 

Once everyone was steered into the ballroom, they were all asked to be seated. Vivian got up to the microphone and smiled at everyone. "Good evening, everyone! It's so good to see you all here! Thank you for joining us tonight. As you know, this event is hosted by L.A. Productions with the intent of bringing all the talented and highly regarded producers and their clients together." Vivian paused and smiled again. "Now, at this moment, I would like to introduce Mr. Philips, the owner of L.A. Productions." A loud applause ensued as Mr. Philips made his way to the platform. "Thank you, everyone. What a nice welcome! Now, as the owner of L.A. Productions I was pleased to find out some very interesting news. At this time, I would like to introduce the newest and hottest couple in the music business. Everyone, please help me in welcoming and congratulating the coupling of Sydney Valentine and Chad Harris!" A round of applause filled the room. Syd grabbed Chad's arm and stood up. She pulled Chad into a kiss which prompted more applause. Whitney stared in disbelief at Chad who stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. "Who arranged this?" He whispered harshly to Syd while maintaining a feigned smiled on his face. 

"I did." Syd said batting her eyelashes.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Chad asked back. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Syd said smiling.

Whitney got up and ran outside. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to fall. Fox had excused himself from the table and left in pursuit of Whitney. Theresa watched Fox leave and decided to follow him outside. Dylan got up to follow Theresa, as did Ethan who was followed by Gwen. Chad and Syd remained at the table. Chad desperately tried to get away, but people from other tables kept preventing him from going anywhere. They were all intent on congratulating him and Syd. 

"Whitney." Fox said softly. 

Theresa remained behind watching them intently.

"Fox." Whitney whispered. She felt weak in the knees and slid to the ground. Fox hurried to her and helped her to a bench. Suddenly the wall of tears that built up were shed. They flowed freely down Whitney's cheeks. Fox pulled Whitney close and comforted her the best he could. Theresa watched enviously still hidden in the shadows. 

"The hottest and newest couple in the music business?" Whitney sobbed. 

"Shh, Whitney." Fox said.

Whitney pulled back and looked at Fox. Deciding to take advantage of the moment, Fox leaned in and kissed Whitney. A vulnerable Whitney kissed back. Fox was the first to break the kiss and stared at Whitney. Theresa looked at the two of them. Her heart shattered along with her hopes of being with Fox. Whitney's eyes conveyed Fox's revelation. "It meant nothing." He whispered. Whitney nodded. "I'm sorry, Fox." She whispered back _I'm not in love with Whitney. _Fox finally realized. Unfortunately, Theresa did not hear what Fox said and stood there, her heart broken into pieces.  A rustle in the shadows caught Whitney's attention. She peered into the shadows and saw Theresa standing there. The moonlight illuminated her face revealing a pained expression. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Theresa." Whitney said.

Theresa stood there with a look of incredulity and hurt in her eyes. "What were you doing? What were you thinking?" She asked baffled.

"It meant nothing." Whitney said as she went to her friend. She grabbed Theresa's arm. Theresa shook her off. "It didn't look like nothing to me." She hissed.

"Theresa." Whitney said. "There's nothing between me and Fox."

"Save it Whitney." Theresa said as anger flashed in her eyes.

"Theresa, please!" Whitney pleaded.

"No, Whitney!" Theresa cried. "You know what, you can forget about me helping you with your wedding because I really don't want to be your best friend right now."

Whitney looked disbelievingly at Theresa and ran off. 

"Theresa, that wasn't called for." Fox said softly. 

"I don't want to hear it Fox." Theresa said quietly. Dylan peered at Theresa and Fox from behind some bushes. Ethan hid on the opposite side also observing Fox and Theresa. 

"But~" Fox began.

"No, Fox. Before you say anything, I have to tell you something that I've been hiding for awhile." Theresa began crying. "Fox," she began with a trembling voice. "I" She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." Her voice broke again. Fox hated to see Theresa so hurt. He wanted badly to take her into his arms and soothe her pain. "I," Theresa began once she got control of her voice, "I wished you had believed me the last time when I told you I didn't want Ethan." Theresa looked down. "Fox, Ethan's my past, and I believed you were my future." A tear slid down Theresa's cheek and glistened in the moonlight as it hit the ground. "But when I saw you kissing Whitney," she said in a hushed tone. "My heart just broke." Tears fell freely down her cheeks. Theresa sat down and covered her face with her hands. A pang of guilt hit Fox's heart. Theresa looked up. "I" she said. "I" She repeated. Feeling as if she couldn't take the pain that penetrated her heart, Theresa ran off. Dylan took off after her. 

"Fox." Ethan said grimly.

"What do you want?" Fox asked. "I'm really not in the mood to talk." 

"I don't care." Ethan said crossing his arms. "I knew that you'd end up hurting Theresa. That's why I warned you to stay away from her, but no. You continued to hang around her and now look, you broke her heart."

"How was I supposed to know she was in love with me?" Fox asked.

"Oh please, Fox. That's what you do, you use your charm to lure women in, and you break their hearts."

"No." Fox said. "Like I said, I didn't know she had feelings for me."

"Whatever." Ethan said dismissing Fox's statement.

"Look, why don't you stop worrying about Theresa and focus more on your own wife and child? You haven't been much of husband to Gwen and you aren't going to be a good father if you keep butting in Theresa's life. She can take care of herself. Theresa will always be a part of your life. Especially since you are the father of her child and all, but you've got to keep your wife Gwen and your daughter in mind too. Your children and Gwen are your first priorities. I'm not saying to disregard Theresa totally, but you need to let her live her life."

"Wait a minute," Ethan said. "Did you say I'm the father of Theresa's child?"

"You didn't know?" Fox asked stunned. 

"I'm Little Ethan's father?" Ethan whispered. "I have a son." He said happily. "I can't believe it. I knew that there was something there though when I held Little Ethan that first time. There was a connection." Ethan smiled.

"Well, congrats, Ethan." Fox offered.

"This is great." Ethan said. "But wait a minute," Ethan said. "Who told you?"

"Uh- Theresa did." He said reluctantly 

"When?" Ethan asked dreading the answer. 

"On the day that Whitney got arrested." Fox said in a low tone. 

"That was two weeks ago." Ethan said. "Why did she not tell me?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know." Fox said softly.

"She lied to me" Ethan said. "Theresa lied to me about the results."

"And you never told me that you were going to have a paternity test done in the first place." Gwen added in a hurt tone.

"Gwen." Ethan said looking up guiltily.

Gwen shook her head. "I can't believe you!" She cried as she ran off. "Gwen!" Ethan called chasing after her. 

~*~

Theresa sat down and buried her head in her hands. She sobbed uncontrollably, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Dylan went over to her and took her into his arms. "Theresa," He said softly. Grateful for the shoulder to cry on, Theresa leaned on Dylan. "Just let it out," Dylan said quietly. "It's okay."

Theresa looked up at Dylan. "How'd you know I was here?" 

"I followed you. I heard what you told Fox."

"I'm sorry, Dylan. I hope I didn't lead you on. It's just that, I was confused and I wasn't sure who I was supposed to be with~"

"It's okay, Theresa. I knew all along that you wanted to be with Fox." Dylan interrupted.

"You did?" Theresa asked astounded. "But, how?"

"It was plain as day. It just took you and Fox forever to realize there was something there."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Theresa asked trying to find an answer in Dylan's eyes.

"Everything will work out." Dylan said softly. "Just give it time." Dylan looked up and saw Fox coming towards them. "Do you want Fox to realize that he does have feelings for you?" Dylan asked Theresa. 

"I don't think Fox loves me." Theresa said doubtfully. 

"You're wrong, Theresa." Dylan said as he leaned in to kiss her. 


	37. 37

Fox felt an array of emotions flood through him. He felt anger and jealousy when he saw Dylan's lips touch Theresa's. He desperately wanted to be in Dylan's place. Fox felt as if his heart were going to burst out of his chest. Anger, confusion, jealousy, love, hurt, and an assortment of other emotions overwhelmed him. Disappointment in himself finally sunk in as Fox realized the truth that had been in front of his eyes all along. _I love Theresa. _Fox shook his head and cursed himself for being a fool.

Theresa pulled back and looked at Dylan. "I think it worked." Dylan said softly.

"What?" Theresa asked in confusion. "Why'd you do that?"

"Fox was watching us. I can tell by the way he looks that he's probably realized something."

Theresa glanced at Fox. She couldn't bear to look at him because it hurt so much. She ran off again as Fox went up to Dylan.

Dylan put his hands up in defense. "You look like you're about to hit me." 

"I've been thinking about it." Fox said threateningly. 

"Look," Dylan said. "I only kissed her because I knew you were watching."

"You sick bast~" 

"Wait a minute." Dylan interrupted. "Hear me out. You're in love with Theresa, not Whitney, and you were being a complete idiot for trying to deny your feelings for Theresa. You two are meant for each other."

"Since when did you believe in fate?" Fox asked.

"Theresa." Dylan said simply. "She has that effect on people. Now, go find her, all right?" Dylan said as he walked away.

~*~

Once Chad finally broke away from the crowd, he ran off to find Whitney. He saw her dress sparkle in the moonlight and rushed over to her. 

Whitney looked up and avoided Chad's eyes. "Go away." She murmured.

"Whitney, no," Chad said leaning down on his knees. "Syd planned that. I had no idea that was going to happen. I'm so sorry baby, please, you have to believe me!" Chad pleaded. Whitney remained silent.

"I should've listened to you." Chad moaned. "You felt something bad would happen tonight to break us up, and look, it's happening." Chad bowed his head sadly. Tears fell down his cheeks. "Whitney," He cried, "I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Whitney began crying with Chad and pulled him close to her. "I love you too," She whispered. "But I can't stand being hurt repeatedly like this."

Syd walked in on them and eyed the couple with an envious look. 

"I'll quit my job if I have to." Chad said. "That way Syd can't get in between us again."

Shocked and angry, Syd rushed off to find Mr. Philips and Vivian.

"Mr. Philips, Vivian!" Syd said breathlessly. "I just overheard Chad Harris say that he wants to quit his job!"

"What?!" Mr. Philips cried. "He's one of the best we've got! What nonsense is this?" Mr. Philips and Vivian headed outside to talk to Chad.

~*~  
  


"I love you, Chad." Whitney said hugging him tightly. 

"I love you too, Whitney." Chad said. 

"Mr. Harris!" Philips boomed, rudely interrupting their moment.. "What is this I hear of you quitting your job? Do you have no consideration for the company and your client? Do you know what damage you will do to Sydney's career?"

Sydney was overjoyed. Vivian stood there silent and observing. 

"Syd is the reason why I choose to leave." Chad said evenly. "I don't want to work with someone who keep reeking havoc in my personal life. I almost lost my fiancé because of Syd. I won't let that happen again."

"He's lying!" Syd cried to Mr. Philips.

"Oh my God," Vivian said quietly. "I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm partly responsible for conflict in your relationship with Whitney, Chad." She said. "I had you two working so long together, I~"

"It's not your fault." Chad said softly.

"But I shouldn't have paired you and Syd up with the intent of getting you two together. It wasn't until I saw how much in love you and Whitney were that I stopped entertaining the idea of you and Syd as a couple."

"This is ridiculous." Mr. Philips said. "You know what, Vivian. I'll let you handle this. I don't need to waste my time." Philips stalked off angrily.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Syd asked crossing her arms haughtily. 

"Chad, you no longer have to work with Syd anymore. I've got other clients who will need your attention."

"What?" Syd said. "No! I won't allow it!"

"You're not the boss here, Syd. I am." Vivian said in a firm tone.

"I'll~" Syd began, "I'll sue the company!" She threatened.

"Go ahead." Vivian said in an even tone. "But you'll have one hell of a battle if you try.

"Ugh. Of all the nerve!" Syd yelled as she walked off furiously.

Whitney sighed. "Serves her right for being such a bitch." 

  
~*~

"Gwen!" Ethan called as he rushed after her. Gwen slowed down after awhile, but never stopped moving.

"Gwen!" Ethan called again more desperately. Gwen walked down to a fountain and sat down. Ethan sat down beside her trying to catch his breath. "Gwen." He said again. 

"You bastard!" Gwen yelled in anger. She pushed Ethan into the water and walked off.

"Gwen!" Ethan sputtered as he jumped out of the water. "I promise I'll be better to you and the baby!"

"I'm tired of this Ethan! Why does Theresa always interfere with our relationship? I can't take it! I think it's best if we just~ just divorce!" Gwen cried.

"No!" Ethan pleaded. "No, please don't Gwen! I swear on my life that I will be more faithful to our family!" Ethan stood pathetically, soaking wet in his tux. Gwen sat down and looked at him doubtfully.

"Gwen," Ethan kneeled in front of her. "I'm sorry for not telling you about the paternity test. I was going to tell you, but I was just afraid~" Ethan trailed off. "When I held our little girl, I felt this connection to her. It was like this confirmation that the baby was a part of me. It was the same feeling I felt when I held Little Ethan after he was born. I hated to think that Little Ethan would have to grow up with  Julian as his father. Then, the idea to have a paternity test popped up and~"

"You turned out to be the father of Theresa's son." Gwen finished.

"Yes. But just because Little Ethan's my son, it doesn't mean that I'll forget you or Samantha. Gwen, I swear to you that I will be there for you and our little girl one-hundred and ten percent. Please, honey, please tell me you believe me."

Gwen sighed. "I believe you, Ethan, but honey you and I have major relationship issues to work out. Look, since you are Little Ethan's father, you and Theresa need to talk. Figure out how you can get to spend time with your son."

"You're wonderful." Ethan said kissing Gwen on the forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ethan, but remember, we've got a lot of things to work out."

"I know." Ethan said holding Gwen's hand. "But I promise, I'm going to make sure we work all our problems out."


	38. 38

Ethan looked around the grounds to see if he could find Theresa. He saw her sitting down crying. Ethan went over to Theresa and saw how devastated she was. "Theresa." He said softly. Theresa looked up and sniffled. "Ethan." She replied in a small voice.

"Why didn't you tell me the results of the test?" Ethan asked calmly. He didn't want to make Theresa feel worse.

"Oh God, Ethan. How'd you find out?" Theresa asked.

"That doesn't matter. Why'd you lie to me?"

"I was going to~ and then, I just never got to doing it." Theresa replied.

"You should've been honest with me, Theresa."

"I know, Ethan, and I'm so sorry!" Theresa wailed.

"Oh Theresa, you've shed enough tears tonight. Dry your eyes." Ethan said gently. Theresa wiped her eyes and sniffed.  "I'm going to be the best father I can be to Little Ethan, all right?" Theresa nodded.

"I confess Theresa, that I never really did stop loving you, but I've made a commitment to Gwen and I'm going to keep it. She's my wife and the mother of my child. The feelings that I have for you will be buried in the past."

"It's for the better." Theresa replied softly holding Ethan's hand. "We'll still be a part of each other's lives, but that love we shared will only become a sweet memory." 

"Yeah." Ethan agreed. "I heard what you told Fox." He said quietly.

"Oh." Theresa responded. 

"I'm just concerned about you pursuing Fox. You know how I feel about him. His reputation with women isn't the best~"

"Ethan," Theresa interrupted. "Fox is a good man." She defended. "The only problem is that he'll go after what he wants and won't stop until he gets it."

"Like with the case with Whitney?" Ethan added.

"Yeah." Theresa said softly. By that time, Fox had reached them and listened carefully to every word that was said.

"Look, I can tell you really care about Fox, so I won't hold you back."

"Thank you Ethan." Theresa said gratefully. 

"And if Fox gives you any trouble you tell me so I can straighten him out." Ethan said.

"Ethan, you've always been so good to me. I've always been grateful ever since you entered my life."

Ethan was touched with her words. "Theresa, it's hard to let go of you. You are such a wonderful woman, and I wish you all the happiness in the world. Fox would be crazy to let a woman like you get away."

"I would be considered insane, wouldn't I?" Fox said as he stepped out of the shadows. 

"I'll leave you two alone." Ethan said softly.

Theresa and Fox stood there awkwardly, the moon still casting its mysterious glow upon them. Theresa folded her arms and looked down. Fox was the first to speak. "Theresa," he said as he walked closer to her. He gently reached out to tilt her head upwards. Fox gazed into Theresa's eyes. "I was wrong about Whitney." He said softly.

"You're a Crane. You've been taught that you always get what you want. You thought you wanted Whitney, so you kept on pursuing her." Theresa replied.

"Yeah," Fox admitted. "But deep down, Theresa, I knew who I was in love with."

"Who's that?" Theresa asked quietly still holding Fox's gaze.

"I love you, Theresa. There was something between us, and I didn't realize it for awhile. I love you, Theresa." Fox repeated. "I was so blind, but now it's all so clear. You're the woman I am meant to be with."

"Oh Fox." Theresa cried. She hugged him tightly. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that!" 

Fox held Theresa close. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Don't ever do that again," Theresa said gazing up at him.

"I've learned my lesson." Fox said softly as he leaned forward looking at Theresa's tempting lips with intense desire. "Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?" He whispered, as his nose playfully nudged Theresa's.

"Then kiss me." Theresa whispered. Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa passionately. Their hearts soared as their lips touched. Joy, love, and excitement coursed through their bodies as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. They held on to each other tightly, not wanting to let the other go. Their touches were electric and made them feel more alive.They finally pulled back at the same time and smiled. "It's about damn time." Theresa said as she laughed.

"You're telling me." Fox answered.

By then, Chad and Whitney showed up along with Gwen and Ethan. All six of them looked at each other sheepishly. 

"Whitney, I'm so sorry," Theresa said. "I didn't mean to say those awful things to you."

"It's all right Theresa. You were hurt. I saw that look in your eyes. You love Fox, don't you."

Theresa nodded and smiled. "I'm glad." Whitney replied. "I wish you two the best."

"Thanks Whitney." Theresa said. "I love ya, girl."

"Me too." Whitney replied.

"This has been one hell of a night." Fox commented. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. 

"It was crazy when all our hidden feelings surfaced." Theresa added putting her arms around Fox.

"It's those feelings that taught each of us a lesson, though." Chad responded.

 "They brought us closer to the one's we love the most." Whitney replied as she put her arms around Chad. Fox held Theresa close while Ethan did the same to Gwen.  The moon casted its glow upon the three couples, filling them all with a sense of contentment.

"Tonight marks a new beginning for all of us." Gwen replied softly. The six individuals silently contemplated Gwen's statement and looked at their significant other. __

In the distance, bells were heard. Counting them, the couples realized that it was twelve midnight. It marked a new day, and a new beginning for all of them. Hand in hand, the three couples walked off in separate directions, all still under the light of the moon. 

The End.

* I haven't decided on a sequel yet, hmm…what do you think? Anyhow, I have other ideas for plots, so once I can get them all straightened out, I hope I can get another story uploaded. =D Thanks to all those who have sent reviews for my fic! I really appreciate all your comments!


End file.
